Por Siempre
by Koneko-dono
Summary: Completo Podrá el amor de Kaoru y Kenshin durar hasta nuestro tiempos.... ya lo veremos versión en castellano
1. Default Chapter

Bien, este es mi primer fanfic largo, no sé aun cuantos capítulos irá a tener, pero espero que les guste.  
  
Por favor escribanme y diganme que tal es, o denme recomendaciones. O tomatazos, o cualquier cosa, solo escribanme. Aunque sea para saber que ALGUIEN lo ha leido y que puedo mandar el siguiente capítulo.  
  
  
  
Prologo  
  
  
- Presente: Año 2001   
  
Recuerdo las palabras tan claramente como si realmente las hubiera dicho.  
  
"Ai shi… tteiru. Sayo… nara Kenshin" digo y luego despierto.  
  
No puedo recordar desde cuando he tenido esos sueños. Sólo sé que cuando dormía, mi mente vagaba a otro lugar, a otro tiempo, uno en el que era otra persona, cierto mi nombre seguía siendo el mismo, "Kaoru", pero mi apellido era "Kamiya" si es que recuerdo bien. Nunca me importó demasiado lo que sucedia cuando dormía, después de todo cada vez que despertaba con las justas y recordaba algunos detalles muy vagos.  
  
Soñaba con un lugar en el que soy otra persona y soy yo misma al mismo tiempo, mi padre, en mis sueños era un samurai, me enseñó el kendo, y a creer en que lo más importante era proteger a mis seres queridos, muchos de sus consejos los he usado en mi vida real, dàndome fuerzas para seguir adelante con algunos momentos difíciles. A los 16 años soñé que mi padre "falso" moría. Ya despierta, recuerdo que miré el techo por mucho tiempo sin saber que sentir, al día siguiente antes de ir al colegio fui un momento al templo y oré por aquellos padres que había dejado a sus hijas solas, y por el mio, para que nada malo le ocurriese.  
  
Mis padres reales no saben nada de estos sueños, y no pienso contarles tampoco, pero mi hermano mayor si sabe. O mejor dicho se enteró hace una semana.  
  
Desde hace año y medio más o menos empezé a soñar con un chico pelirrojo, su nombre es Kenshin, o debería decir 'era' Kenshin.   
  
Hace dos semanas desperté sudando, temblando de temor y cólera, aun confusa miré a mi alrededor, y sin poder evitarlo me puse a llorar. ¿Porque tenía que sucederme esto?, ¿Por que ahora? Es que acaso estoy realmente loca, debería ir tal vez a un psiquiatra o algo.   
  
"Ai shi… tteiru. Sayo… nara Kenshin" las palabras se repiten en mi cabeza una y otra vez. No puedo evitarlo. No quiero dormir más. Esas fueron las últimas palabras que pronuncié en mis sueños, desde entonces, ya hace un par de semanas no he vuelto a soñar con esa extraña vida.   
  
Hasta antes de que 'él' apareciera en mis sueños esto no me importaban gran cosa, la mayor parte de las veces ni siquiera recordaba algun detalle importante sobre ellos. Fue cuando él apareció que los sueños se volvieron más vividos y claros. Puedo recordar claramente como se veía su dulce rostro por la mañana, o que aroma era el que él tenía, como sonaba su voz cuando me saludaba, como se movía su cabello al viento. Lo que le gustaba y lo que no, recuerdo las conversaciones que teníamos, las veces en que me quedaba mirandolo cuando lavaba la ropa, o cuando jugaba con las niñas. No recuerdo en cambio como se llamaban las pequeñas. Sé que vivía en un dojo, y sé que enseñaba el kendo, pero despierta no podría hacer una kata ni para salvar mi vida. Sé que era mala en la cocina y que había bastante gente a mi alrededor para recordármelo, eran mi familia. Tal vez esa fuera una de las principales razones por la que a los 17 le pedí a mi madre que me enseñara a cocina, al principio pensó que yo estaba enferma, pero al final accedió.   
  
No consigo fijar una imagen clara aparte de la de mi pelirrojo. Sus voces se enredan en mi cabeza y sus rostros se pierden en el vacio, sólo recuerdo claramente el 'suyo'. Fue lo último que veía antes de morir.  
  
Soñé que moría. Y cada vez que lo recuerdo mi corazón grita de dolor. Desde entonces no he vuelto a soñar con el pasado. Estaba enamorada, completamente enamorada de él. Pero no pude decírselo hasta el último momento, hasta que me dí cuenta que no tendría una nueva oportunidad.  
  
Que daría yo, por volver a soñar con él como lo hacia antes.  
  
  
Gracias a dios mi hermano llegó de vacaciones por esos días. Notó rápidamente mi estado de humor a pesar de que hacía todo lo que podía para evitar que la gente a mi alrededor lo notase.   
  
Mi hermano tiene 21 años, es alto, cabello negro y lindos ojos azules más claros que los míos. Me lleva por 4 años, yo tengo 17. Una noche me encontraba practicando algo de karate en el gimnasio cerca de mi casa. Era muy tarde y ya no había nadie. Estaba golpeando la posta una y otra vez, tratando de que la furia saliera de mi corazón, repitiendo en mi cabeza una y otra vez que todo era un sueño, que ese sueño se me olvidaría como el resto de mis sueños. Antes de darme cuenta él estaba parado frente a mí.  
  
  
"Que te ocurre Kaoru-chan? Has estado bastante distraida ultimamente. Te molesta algo? O tienes problemas con alguien?" - me preguntó él.  
  
"No, no es nada Aoshi. Es que no puedo practicar algo de defensa personal sin que me estén molestando?" - le dije mordazmente.   
  
Nunca le había hablado así antes, siempre había querido y respetado mucho a Aoshi. Siempre está tranquilo, siempre pensando. Antes, cuando él vivía con nosotros y no en Tokio solía sentarme junto a él solo para que me contagiara algo de su tranquilidad.  
  
Pero en ese momento no quería estar tranquila.  
  
El me miró por largo tiempo, antes de hablar. "Entonces practica conmigo"- dijo, se quitó su largo abrigo y levantó los puños poniendose en una posición de defensa básica.  
  
Yo me lo quedé mirando. No sabía que practicara artes marciales. Pero en ese momento no estaba con ganas de pensar, solo quería golpear algo y ver si de esa manera me sentía mejor.  
  
Yo también me puse en guardia. Y empezé a golpearlo, primero lentamente, para probar cuanto sabía. El paraba todos mis movimientos con sorprendente facilidad. cada vez que intentaba golpearlo mis intentos se veían frustrados. Y la frustración me llevaba a la colera.  
  
Golpee con más fuerza, mucho más rápidamente.   
  
La ciudad no es tranquila, y siempre he creido que una chica debe saber cuidarse por si misma, nunca me agradó la idea de que alguien tuviera que protegerme. Fue por eso, y otras razones, que desde los 14 más o menos empezé a entrenarme en artes marciales. Se puede decir que soy bastante buena con eso, ya soy cinturón negro en karate y soy buena con el tai-kon-do también.  
  
Aoshi no fue capaz de bloquear los golpes en esa ocación, y uno de mis patadas lo golpeó fuertemente a la altura de las costillas. Pero yo no me detuve. Solo seguí golpeando y pateando una y otra vez, hasta que él estuvo practicamente reciviendo todos los golpes.  
  
Para cuando escuché su "Para Kaoru!!" las lágrimas corrian por mi rostro, me detuve y cerré los ojos. Me dejé caer al suelo y con mis manos me cubrí el rostro mientras lloraba como no lo había hecho en muchos años.  
  
Aoshi se me acercó, se arrodilló a mi lado y me rodeó con sus brazos. Susurraba suaves palabras para calmarme, diciéndome que todo estaría bien. Oh, pero yo sabía que nada estaría bien, no volvería nunca más a ver a mi hermoso pelirrojo, nunca más oiría su risa, y ya no podía soportarlo más. No podía soportar el negarme a mi misma la verdad. Me había enamorado de un sueño.   
  
Y se lo conté a Aoshi, le conté todo desde el principio hasta el final. Y lloré y lloré. Hasta que el dueño del local nos dijo que ya era media noche y que tenía que cerrar. Aoshi me ayudó a levantarme y ambos fuimos a una cafetería. Ya no lloraba más, pero no podía mirarlo a los ojos. Recuerdo como con un susurro le pregunté si creía que estaba loca.  
  
El levantó mi barbilla para mirarme con esos dulces ojos azules. Y luego rió, no lo había escuchado hacerlo desde hacía tanto. Siempre manteniéndose frio y distante, siempre lejos. Pero entonces era como volver a tener a mi hermano mayor, al que podía ir correindo durante la noche si tenía pesadillas. Al que recurría si es que algun niño me insultaba. Mi hermano que solía ponerme apodos cuando era pequeña.   
  
Y yo también reí, y sentí como si un peso cayera de mis hombros. Seguía sintiéndome destrozada, y no tenía la más mínima idea de como seguir adelante, pero por un instante pude olvidarme del temor al mañana y rei. Y rei y rei.  
  
Para cuando llegamos a casa eran casi las tres de la mañana. Esa noche fue una de las más locas de mi vida.   
  
Al día siguiente recibí una carta de la Universidad de Tokio. Me habían aceptado para estudiar allá, y me daban una beca por el próximo ciclo. Mi hermano dijo que tal vez un cambio de aire no me haría mal. Y eso también pensé yo.  
  
Y bien... aquí estoy. En un avión con mi hermano durmiendo en el asiento continuo al mio. Llendo a Tokio el lugar donde debo empezar una nueva vida, en la cual solo contará el futuro. Irónico que sea el mismo lugar donde vivía en mis sueños. Pero mejor no pensar en eso. ESO quedó atrás, hoy es un nuevo día y el sol brilla en lo alto. Y pienso afrontar esta injusta vida con una sonrisa en los labios.  
  
  
  
  
--- Fin del Prologo ---  
  
  
  
Y bien!!!??? Porfa, diganme que les pareció. Por que si nadie lo está leyendo... pues, para que sigo escribiendo.  
  
Ya tengo el primer capítulo terminado, solo me falta editarlo.  
  
Capítulo 1: Kenshin 


	2. ¿Donde estás Kaoru?

Capítulo 1: ¿Donde estás Kaoru?

Kyoto-2001

'Maldición! por que se me ocurrió vagar por 10 años? Sin dejar pistas? Argh!!' pensó Kenshin por enésima vez.

Había pasado los últimos cinco días sentado frente a su computadora portátil encerrado en la habitación de huéspedes de la casa de su hermana, pero a pesar de haber utilizado todos los buscadores que se le ocurrían siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión.

Los hitokiri que pelearon en la restauración no eran muy conocidos. Los archivos reconocían la existencia de éstas personas pero no sus identidades. Al fin de la guerra muchos murieron al no poder adaptarse y otros tomaron puestos en el gobierno convirtiéndose en personajes de los cuales se podía llegar a encontrar alguna información, pero nada de Battousai. Incluso muchos de los informes que Kenshin había leido últimamente decían que la exixtencia del terrible Hittokiri Battousai era solo un mito creado por el Ishinshinshi para asustar a los Shinsengumi.

Otras páginas informaban que este personaje si había existido, pero que después de terminada la guerra se suicidó pues no soportó el cambio y no se acostumbró a la era de paz.

Kenshin daba vueltas al rededor de la computadora esperando que terminase la última busqueda, la palabra clave: "Kamiya".

Al poco tiempo un 'Beep' atrajo su atención hacia la computadora nuevamente.

Nada, a pesar de estar buscando en fuentes especializadas sobre la era Tokugawa y la era Meiji, el apellido 'Kamiya' no era mencionado.

'Arggg!!! Porque se me ocurrió vagar por 10 años, en que estaba pensando? Bueno... si sé en que estaba pensando, pero... no hay datos! No hay datos, es eso todo lo sabe ésta computadora?? No hay datos del dojo Kamiya, me pregunto que habrá pasado después de que me morí? Yahiko seguiría con el kendo? Tal vez le cambiase el nombre al dojo...

Kenshin volvió a teclear, está vez con la palabra 'Miyohin'.

Kenshin se levantó mientras la computadora inciaba la búsqueda y otra vez se puso a caminar alrededor de la habitación.

El siempre había sabido quien había sido en su vida pasada, pero nunca había hablado al respecto con nadie. Toda su vida había esperado para verla otra vez, pero ese día no llegaba. Kenshin era un hombre paciente, pero incluso su paciencia tenía límite, y su límite se rompió ese año. Había conocido a muchas personas de su pasado, pero ni rastro de Kaoru.

'Beep' El sonido lo trajo otra vez al mundo real, corrió hasta la computadora y encontró que habían dos resulstados.

Después de revisarlos pacientemente descartó uno que no tenía nada que ver con lo que él buscaba, el otro resultado mencionaba el puesto que el padre de Yahiko desempeñó en la guerra, pero no habían más detalles, solo mencionaban su apellido entre las lista de los miembros y nada más.

'Ni preguntarle a Yahiko, el no recuerda nada del pasado... tal vez sea mejor. Pero me hubiera gustado saber que fue de él después, después de..., pero nadie recuerda nada, ni Sano, ni Megumi, ni Misao, ni Tomoe o Akira. Y eso me alegra. Me alegra que Tomoe sea feliz, se lo merece. Estoy feliz por ambos. sabía que hacía lo correcto cuando tenía 14 y conocí a Akira. Lo reconocí inmediatamente y solo pensé en que debía presentraselo a mi hermana cuanto antes. Y no estaba equivocado! 

'Aun recuerdo el día en que Otousan me mostró la photo de la que se iba a convertir en mi mamá y mi hermana. Recuerdo el shock que tuve al reconocer a Tomoe, estuve tan asustado por volver a verla y de saber que se convertiría en mi hermana política, sólo tenía 6 años entonces y aterrorizado de que ella pudiera reconocerme y culparme por su muerte, fue la primera persona del pasado que encontré, luego vinieron Sano con Yahiko y Megumi y luego Misao. ¿Porque no te he encontrado aun Kaoru?

'Vamos piensa Kenshin, debe haber alguna otra pista que puedas usar, piensa, piensa...'

Así se quedó por varios minutos, sentado frente a la computadora con los ojos cerrados y el cabello rojo sobre sus ojos. Cualquiera que lo hubiera visto, hubiera dicho que se había quedado dormido, cuando en realidad estaba pensando frenéticamente...

'Me recordará? Que tal si no lo hace, que tal si me la encuentro y ella está casada y tiene hijos y... ni siquiera sabe quien soy. NO! Ella juró que me recordaría, ella me lo juró y Kaoru siempre cumple sus promesas. Y si ella no existe? O si tengo que esperar hasta tener 28 antes de volver a verla? 8 años... que voy a hacer durante 8 años?? Ya no podría soportar 8 años solo. Kaoru donde estás?? Cuando te volveré a ver? Me recuerdas? 

Piensa Kenshin, piensa, bien. Mi nombre es aun Kenshin ¿no? y Megumi sigue llamámdose Megumi, Misao sigue llamándose Misao, y Yahiko sigue llamándose Yahiko ¿no? SI, entonces lo más lógico sería que Kaoru se siga llamando Kaoru ¿no?... NO!, qué hay de Sano, él es Sanoshiro ahora, y antes era Sanosuke, que tal si Kaoru es Kaori o Kuori, o alguna variación. No puedo ponerme a buscar a alguien de quien no sé ni su nombre, ni siquiera sé si vive en Japón, ya he revisado todos los dojos en Tokio... no, ella no está ahí.

Y con el apellido es aun peor. Antes era Himura, ahora es Niiyama, y todos los demás apellidos también han cambiado. Tampoco por la edad, sólo tengo 20 ahora, tal vez Kaoru tenga 10 u 9... NOOO, tendría que esperar mucho para, kami, mejor no pensar en eso. Además no creo que sigamos teniendo la misma diferencia de edades. ¡Demonios! todas las edades están hechas un enredo, Sano es mayor que yo por dos años, a Misao le llevo sólo 3, Megumi tiene mi edad, o sea 20. No. es que no hay manera de averiguar tu edad Kaoru? porque he conocido a todos menos a tí? Que ya no te he esperado por mucho tiempo? Te recuerdo de toda la vida. Desde que era un niño solo pieso en ti... 

Practicará kendo? Yo aun lo hago, claro que ya no uso una espada más que para practicas o eventos especiales, aunque aun tengo mi sakabatou, y de pensar que ese sujeto de la feria la vendio pensando que era una falla y tenía el filo invertido. Se notaba que la había robado, si supiera que perteneció a la era Meiji probablemente me la hubiera vendido más caro,pero... que más da?, ella seguirá practicando kendo?, Sano sigue conociendo el Futae No Kiwami, no he visto a Misao actuar como oniwabanshuu, claro que es buena en gimansia, pero...

demonios, donde estás? Te extraño... tu me prometiste que estaríamos juntos, confío en tí, dios, me estoy volviendo loco.

Y las clases empiezan en tres días... como voy a ponerme a estudiar si solo pienso en tí? 

Después de todo la primera razón por la que me mudé a Tokyo fue para poder buscarte. La universidad era solo una excusa, claro que estudio pero... ya he revisado todos los dojos de Tokio y no hay pistas sobre tí. Maldita sea Kaoru... si te estás escondiendo de mí voy a, voy a, voy a besarte y luego atarte a mí para que no te elejes de mí otra vez... que diablos estoy pensando??!! Estoy loco, ya es oficial.

Kenshin se levató pesadamente, ya no se le ocurrían ideas para nuevas búsquedas, no era muy bueno con las computadoras pero Megumi le había comentado un mes atrás que si buscabas algo la mejor manera de encontrarlo era internet.

'Bueno -pensó Kenshin- estabas equivocada Megumi, no puedo encontrar a Kaoru y no sé donde más buscar, no conosco su apellido, no conosco su nombre, no conosco su edad, no sé donde vive o que hace, si estudia o no, si va al colegio o a la universidad, ni siquiera sé si está en japón.

'Nunca voy a encontrarte, Kaoru...

Kenshin apagó la computadora y salió de su cuarto hacia el baño al final del pasillo, al hacerlo escuchó las voces de de dos personas conversando en la cocina, no era su intención escuchar, pero la conversación llegó hasta él tan clara y fuerte que no pudo evitar hacerlo...

"No sé que tiene Akira. Ha estado en su habitación casi todas sus vacaciones no se separa de la computadora. No ha salido ni a ver el sol." dijo una mujer de cabello castaño recogido en una cola detrás de su cabeza. Su expresión era de preoucpación y tristeza, pero había un brillo de felicidad en sus ojos al ver al hombre sentado al frente de ella.

"No te preocupes Tomoe. Sabes que Kenshin siempre ha tendido a estar solo, sobretodo cuando tiene problemas." respondió el hombre sonriéndo mientras miraba como la mujer picaba expertamente los ingredientes para lo que sería la cena de esa tarde.

"Es verdad" respondió Tomoe, "¿recuerdas a Sanoshiro? me llamó por teléfono diciendo que algo raro le pasaba a Kenshin y que lo estuviera vigilando. No lo tomé en serio, él siempre ha podido cuidarse solo, pero ahora creo que debí prestarle más atención. No está enfermo. Pero no quiere hacer nada. Crees que podrías hablar con él, ustedes siempre se han llevado bien."

"Amor, realmente no creo que tu hermano quiera hablar conmigo. Sanoshiro es ese apostador?"

"Hai. No sé que es lo que hizo que ambos fueran amigos, pero se llevan bastante bien."

"Tomoe, creo que tal vez podríamos convencer a Kenshin de salir a algún lugar mañana, ¿no crees? quizá podamos convencerlo de pasear un rato. Hasta podríamos decirle a Misao que venga con nosotros. Ambos siempre se han llevado bien, y además creo que es la única persona que él conoce aquí en Kyoto. Aun no entiendo porque quizo venir de vacaciones aquí solo para quedarse encerrado. Y casi no lo habíamos visto desde que nos casamos y de eso hace 5 años."

"Seis amor. Llevamos 6 años de casados. Y aunque es cierto que Kenshin nunca se había quedado en casa tanto tiempo suele venir por un par de horas, pero entonces conversamos, en cambio ahora ni siquiera lo hemos visto, sólo está ahí encerrado."

"Seis años ya??? vaya, como pasa el tiempo, cuantos años tiene Kenshin ahora?"

"Cumplió 20 el mes pasado, recuerdas?? Cuando nos casamos él tenía 14."

"Claro que me acuerdo, lo que no entiendo es como terminamos casándonos tan pronto. Sólo un mes desués de que Kenshin nos presentó." dijo él mirando el techo.

"Kenshin siempre fue algo sobreprotector conmigo, recuerdo que cuando fuiste a casa a pedir mi mano a mis padres ellos se molestaron, ¿recuerdas? y sólo él dijo que estaba de acuerdo"

"Claro que lo recuerdo Tomoe, sólo a Kenshin le pareció bien la idea, que fue lo que dijo en la boda? A sí.. 'Yo creo que ustedes nacieron para estar juntos, lo supe que desde que vi a Akira aquel día en Kyoto. Supe que tenía que presentarselo a mi hermana cuanto antes...', y de verdad tenía razón ¿no Tomoe?"

"Sabes? Nunca se lo mencioné a nadie, pero la primera vez que ví a Kenshin, recuerdo que él sólo tenía como 5 ó 6 años, me llevó a parte y me abrazó, se puso a llorar y dijo que sentía mucho lo que había sucedido, pero que juraba iba a cuidar de mi mucho y que esta vez no fallaría..."

"Cuando fue eso?" preguntó extrañado.

"Sabes? Nunca se lo mencioné a nadie, pero la primera vez que ví a Kenshin, cuando mi madre y yo nos mudamos a la casa del padre de Kenshin, el mismo día en que mi madre y su padre se casaron, me llevó a parte y me abrazó, se puso a llorar y dijo que sentía mucho lo que había sucedido, pero que juraba iba a cuidar de mi mucho y que esta vez no fallaría..." yo tenía 12 años más o menos. Me sorprendieron mucho sus palabras. Y no sabía que decir, así que sólo lo abrazé y le dije que fuera lo que fuera lo que hubiera hecho mal yo lo perdonaba. Desde entonces siempre estuvo conmigo protegiéndome y cuidándome. a pesar de que yo era la mayor y todo. Es un buen hermano menor, y ahora que su padre y mamá murieron soy su única familia. Siempre fue un niño solitario, a pesar de tener muchos amigos nadie conoce realmente lo que pasa por esa cabeza peliroja..."

"Me pregunto si existirá alguien con quien él se pudiera abrir totalmente, a pesar de que ese Sanoshiro parece un malandrín ambos se llevan muy bien, incluso creo que es su mejor amigo. Pero ni él sabe que es lo Kenshin tiene últimamente ¿no Tomoe?"

"Nosé Akira... no sé si está triste o, tal vez preocupado."

"No crees que, bueno, tal vez..."

"Que? Dime que crees"

"Será alguna mujer Tomoe?"

"Una mujer? Tu crees que haya terminado con una enamorada o algo? Yo no he conocido a ninguna de sus enamoradas, pero sí se que ha tenido algunas pero creo que ahora está solo. Crees que se haya enamorado de alguien? Que no es correspondido?"

"Quiza... Tomoe no podemos inventarnos motivos... tendríamos que preguntarle, intentaré hablar con él en la cena, si es que baja a cenar."

"Gracias amor."

'Tomoe-neesan está preocupada... al igual que Akira' pensó Kenshin al escuchar su conversación mientras volvía a entrar a su habitación después de una corta visita al baño. 'Nada malo me pasa, me gustaría decirselo, pero no lo entenderían, además tengo que buscar más datos.'

'Me hubiera quedado en mi departamento, pero con Sano en Tokio sería dificil empezar una busqueda sin que se preocupase aun más, no puedo creer que pensara que me había metido en drogas, drogas", ojalá fuera tan simple. ' pensó mientras volvía a sentarse frente a su computadora y veía molesto la negra pantalla. Con tristeza volvió a coger uno de los libros que había sacado de la Librería de Kyoto y volvió a leerlo. 

'Sé que estás en algun lugar...

"Itouto! La cena está servida!" llamó Tomoe.

"Hai Nee-san, demo no tengo hambre, quizá coma más tarde..." respondió Kenshin gritando desde dentro de la habitación.

Tomoe miró la puerta cerrada de la habitación de su hermano menor y suspiró. Ella nada podía hacer si Kenshin quería seguir encerrado. Muy pronto tendría que irse de nuevo a Tokio a estudiar aunque se viese tan deprimido.

Los dos días pasaron rápidamente aunque no pudieron convencer a Kenshin de que saliera de su habitación a un día de campo, ni siquiera Misao pudo hablar con él por mucho tiempo.

El avión de Kenshin aterrizó y él junto con su maleta tomaron un taxi hacia su departamento.

Al día siguiente tendría clases aunque su cabeza no dejaba de pensar en una chica de cabello negro, ojos azules y mirada alegre.

-------

-------

Tokyo - 2001

"Bien Aoshi, estoy instalada, ya vete!" dijo Kaoru a su hermano impacientemente.

Nunca pensó que su hermano fuese tan sobreprotector, al principio ella se había quedado en el departamento de Aoshi, era un lugar espacioso, pero no sentía privacidad. Kaoru no había vuelto a hablar de los sueños con él, y se había mantenido distraida buscando su propio departamento. La idea de vivir sola no la asustaba y ella creía que sería lo mejor. 

"Demo Kaoru, realmente no crees necesitar nada? Recuerda que Tokio es una-"

"Zona peligrosa, bla, bla, bla. MOU! Aoshi no has dejado de repetirlo desde que me mudé, ya tengo todo lo que necesito, gracias por acompañarme a comprar víveres y demás, pero creo que me hará bien vivir sola por un tiempo. Si ocurre algo te llamo, después de todo tu departamento no queda más que a un par de cuadras, llegarías en menos de 5 minutos si algo malo ocurriese, ¡YA VETE!"

Kaoru había peleado firmemente en su derecho a la independencia con Aoshi, al principio a él no le agradó la idea de que ella viviera sola, pero conocía a su hermana y sabía que si ya se había decidido a hacerlo no había mucho que él pudiera hacer para hacerla cambiar de opinión. Pero al menos la había convencido de que su departamento quedase cerca al suyo, por si había problemas. Kaoru no tuvo objeciones a ésto. 

Así que al poco tiempo ambos habían encontrado un departamento de dos habitaciones, baño, con una salita y comedor en el tercer piso de un edificio casi nuevo. El antiguo inquilino se había mudado hacía poco y el departamento se veía acogedor. Y además, para satisfacción de Aoshi solo quedaba a dos cuadras de su propio departamento.

Kaoru empezó a empujar a Aoshi hasta sacarlo de la habitación, luego cerró la puerta detrás de él y suspiró. 

"Kaoru cierra la puerta con llave!" se escuchó a la voz de Aoshi a través de la puerta.

"MOU!!!" gritó Kaoru, pero así lo hizo, luego volteó y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Era tarde y era su primera noche sola en su primer departamento. Al día siguiente las clases empezarían. 

'Por fin...' pensó. 

'No hay porque tener miedo, soy una experta en defensa personal y ahora que lo pienso podría buscar empleo en algun dojo... un dojo. NO. No no no no. Me niego apensar en ti, ¿entiendes? No voy apensar ningún bello pelirrojo, con sonrisa cálida ni mirada dulce... NOOOOO!! MOU! Como te odio Hayashibara Kaoru! A esto llamas fuerza de voluntad? No ha pasado ni una semana desde que me mudé a Tokio, por fin tengo mi propio departamento, y mañana empiezan las clases, lo mejor será darme un largo baño y luego preparar mis cosas para mañana. SI! Un nuevo día!

Kaoru se disponía a entrar al baño cuando el teléfono sonó. Se acercó hasta él y lo descolgó. Era Aoshi, que en sólo unos segundos había llegado hasta su departamento.

"Mou! Aoshi, acabas de irte, no podías esperar más de dos minutos sin llamarme? O es que querías estrenar mi teléfono nuevo? es bonito ¿no?

"Kaoru, no quería estrenar tu teléfono, sólo te llamaba para decirte que le he dado tu teléfono a Otousan. Debe estar por llamarte. Buenas noches imoto y ten cuidado."

No pasó ni un segundó después de que Kaoru colgase de nuevo cuando éste volvió a sonar.

"Kaoru, tu hermano me dijo que lo convenciste de que te dejara vivir por tu cuenta."

" 'Tousan! ¿Le dijiste que no me dejara mudarme? Pero tu sabías que quería vivir sola por un tiempo."

"Mira chibi, incluso si acepté que te mudaras a Tokyo eso no quiere decir que voy a dejarte hacer con tu vida lo que te venga en gana. Aun eres mi hija, y he hablado con algunas personas en Tokyo para que te tengas vigilada. No quiero fiestas después de las 12, y no te atrevas a pasar la noche con un chico en tu departamento o mis agentes de seguro te avergonzarán. ¿Entendiste?

"HAI, CAPITÁN HAYASHIBARA HAJIME, señor, ¿puedo ir a tomar mi baoño señor?"

"Si claro... que gracioso chibi. Hay muchos ahous en Tokyo que pueden creer que una chica pequeña viviendo sola es una presa fácil. No quero ahous en la familia , ¿entendiste?

" 'Tou-chan! Voy a estar bien, sabes que puedo cuidarme sola. No te preocupes, no pienso tener ningun tipo de compromiso con algun muchacho por ahora."

"... eso es lo que todas las chicas dicen... Ten cuidado Kaoru." dijo y luego colgó.

'Bueno, al menos sé de donde sacó mi niisan ese paranoico... ¡pero que demonios es esto?'

Al lado suyo había una pequeña libreta de notas que ella había comprado para los mensajes del teléfono, pero ahora había hojas llenas de número escritas con la calígrafía de su hermano.

- Emergencias, Policías, Hospitales, Ambulancias, el de la ¿Guardia Nacional? para que demonios quiero yo el de la Guardia nacional? Aoshi, estás loco!"

-Fin-

Bien, algunas aclaraciones!!!

No sé si se entendió hasta aquí, pero por si acaso:

1. Kenshin no ha tenido sueños sobre su pasado. El lo recuerda todo.

2. Tomoe es la hermana mayor de Kenshin y ella está casada con Akira, el hombre que Kenshin mató siendo Battousai y le dejó la primera parte de la X en el rostro.

2. Hajime saitoh, el Lobo de Mibu, capitán de los Shinsen gumi es el padre de Aoshi y Kaoru.

Porfa escriban Reviews que no les cuesta nada!!!

Rurouni Kenshin no es mio bla, bla bla... (y ésto es taaaan lamentable)


	3. Tu

Después de la laaaarga espera, por fin terminé este capítulo, ojalá les guste!!

Capítulo 2: TU

El movimiento en la cafetería era enorme, los estudiantes entraban y salían a cada instante aprovechando el tiempo libre entre clases para comer algo o simplemente para conversar y reunirse con los amigos cuando no tenían que estar estudiando.

Las clases habían empezado hace una semana, pero muchos ya se estaban preparando para los próximos exámenes. La Universidad de Tokio tenía muchas carreras divididas en categorías como Ciencias, Matemáticas, Medicina, Letras, etc.

En una mesa, al fondo del establecimiento, tres amigos de distintas carreras conversaban animadamente, o mejor dicho, una de las chicas conversaba animadamente.

"… y entonces Aoshi-sama dijo: "Empezaremos las prácticas inmediatamente, no hay porque esperar al resto…"

"¡Misao! No has dejado de hablar de éste 'Aoshi-sama' desde que empezamos clases hace una semana. Si tanto te gusta, porque no lo invitas a comer con nosotros?" interrumpió una mujer hermosa, de largo y suelto cabello negro.

"¡No puedo!!" contestó Misao sonrojada, "Aoshi-sama es un estudiante superior, y es el líder del grupo, yo solo soy un miembro reciente, él ni siquiera sabe mi nombre Megumi, y además él es… es… tan PERFECTO. Ya está en el último ciclo y yo recién empiezo."

"Bueno comadreja, eso nunca te ha detenido antes o sí?" dijo Sano. Él estaba sentado al lado de Megumi con uno de sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de ella posesivamente. "Además ya te sabes toda su vida de memoria, creo que incluso conoces todo su árbol genealógico y… Hey, allí está Kenshin. KENSHIN!" gritó Sano.

Kenshin acababa de entrar a la cafetería y buscaba un lugar para sentarse, pero todas las mesas parecían estar abarrotadas de estudiantes, cuando de pronto escuchó la voz de Sano llamándolo.

Kenshin sonrió y se acercó ha ellos, estaban allí, Misao, Sano y Megumi. Le habían separado una silla al lado de la ventana y se sentó en ella dejando sus cuadernos y libros a un lado. "De que hablan?" preguntó.

"De que más. Del amor de la comadreja, ya sabes que últimamente no habla de otra cosa" respondió Sano, ignorando la mirada fulminante que le lanzó Misao.

"Hohohohoho" rió Megumi, mientras Kenshin tomaba agua de su botella "Pobre comadreja ¿no Ken-san? Un amor imposible. Pero niña, debe haber alguna manera de que te le puedas acercar, no tiene novia ¿no? algunos dicen que ayer estaba andando con una chica de cabello negro…"

"Iie Megumi, cuando me enteré casi me da un infarto, pero ya hice mis indagaciones. Ella es sólo su hermana. Al parecer ha hecho un traslado a ésta universidad. Estudia ingeniería informática y va en el tercer ciclo, tiene 18 años y su nombre es Kaoru."

La última palabra hizo que Kenshin empezara a toser, pero nadie pareció notarlo.

"Kaoru... Kaoru, ese nombre... Oh Sí! ESA chica. Yo la conocí ayer. Es una preciosura, ¿saben?. Delgada, con su cabello sujeto en una cola alta, y largas pestañas, y demonios, como puedo olvid- AUCH! Oye Kitsune eres más bonita que ella, no hay necesidad de golpearme. Sabes que eres la única para mí... ¿ne?" dijo Sano, tratando de calmar a una furiosa Megumi. A ella no le gustaba cuando él hablaba de otras mujeres de esa manera en frente de ella, incluso si ella sabía que Sano nunca la traicionaría, pero eso no significaba que ella no lo castigara de todos modos...

"Así que la conoces Sano?" preguntó Misao interesada.

"Bueeeno, no realmente" respondió Sano mirando a Megumi disimuladamente y tratando de escoger sus siguientes palabras cuidadosamente. "Solo la vi ayer en el pabellón de Ingeniería, Katsu estaba hablando con ella y luego me presentó. Solo dije 'Que tal' nada más. Nunca hubiera imaginado que era la hermana del Bloque de Hielo sabes..."

Kenshin estaba escuchando cada palabra dicha sobre está Kaoru. No era como si no hubieran otra Kaorus en toda la Universidad. Pero era que ESTA Kaoru estaba emparentada con Hayashibara Aoshi = Shinomori Aoshi ni más ni menos. Bueno, sólo quería estar seguro, podría ser la correcta...

"Pero la conoces, Baka, tal vez puedas presentármela ¿ne? Onegai!" suplicó Misao, con estrellas en los ojos. "Si me hago su amiga sería más fácil hacerme amiga de mi Aoshi-sama también... ¿ves?

"Che! Misao, pero no sé si es la misma chica. ¿Sabes cuantas Kaorus deben estudiar ingeniería? Intenta describir a la tuya." Respondió Sano.

"Eso es fácil. Es más alta que yo, pero más baja que Kenshin, y es raro porque Aoshi-sama es muy alto, pero su cabello es como el de Aoshi-sama, negro noche y largo, como hasta su cintura, y sus ojos son azules, pero no como los de mi Aoshi-sama que son azul claro, sino un azul más oscuro, como… como el cielo de noche, sí, más o menos así, haber, que más… usa una cola de caballo, y es delgada y muy bonita y bueno, creo que eso es todo… ESPERA, tengo una foto de ella!!"

Kenshin tenía un nudo en la garganta, por la descripción bien podía ser su Kaoru, pero no quería darse falsas esperanzas tampoco, ya se había desilusionado muchas veces. Pero una fotografía era algo diferente, podría ser…

"Oye… como es que tienes una foto de la hermana de Aoshi? No serás media rara ¿no?" bromeó Sano.

Misao lo miró amenazantemente.

"¡Por supuesto que no! Cómo te atreves tu... horrible ¡¡Cabeza de Gallina!!" dijo levantándose y echando chispas por los ojos, tenía la fotografía en la mano y con ella señalaba a Sano acusatoriamente.

"A QUIEN LLAMAS CABEZA DE GALLINA, COMADREJA??" respondió Sano también parándose. Uno en frente del otro, con la mesa de por medio.

"DEJA DE LLAMARME COMADREJA!!" gritó Misao.

Kenshin tenía la fotografía prácticamente frente a sus ojos, pero como Misao señalaba con ella a Sano no podía verla con claridad, ya no soportaba más, la angustia lo estaba matando. Se levantó un poco, estiró la mano y le quitó la foto a Misao disimuladamente, ella seguía peleando con Sano y no lo notó. Eso le dio a Kenshin tiempo suficiente para ver la fotografía en 'relativa' paz.

Allí estaba Aoshi, se notaba que estaba más joven, 16 años más o menos, pensó Kenshin, y a su lado, abrazada a él, estaba una chica de cabello negro recogido en un extraño peinado, tenía puesto un lindo vestido de noche, probablemente para asistir a una fiesta, sus ojos azules brillaban intensamente y se veía muy feliz.

El corazón de Kenshin se había oficialmente detenido. ERA ELLA. La mujer que él había estado buscando por tanto tiempo. Claro no tenía más de 11 o 12 años, pero Kenshin estaba seguro de que era ella. Nadie tenía el mismo tono de azul en los ojos, y nadie podía dejarlo sin aire como ella lo hacía, aunque solo fuera una foto. Era ella, era ella, ella, ella. Kenshin sintió las lágrimas en sus ojos, y tuvo que usar toda su fuerza de voluntad para no dejarlas salir. Sería muy vergonzoso que lo vieran llorar en medio de la cafetería, y no quería ni pensar en las preguntas de sus amigos. No le había contado a nadie que recordaba el pasado, y no pensaba hacerlo tampoco, él sabía que sus amigos sólo se preocuparían por él.

Pero eso ya no importaba ahora, solo existía ESA fotografía. Su Kaoru y él. 'Misao ha dicho 18 ¿no?', pensó Kenshin, 'así que solo le llevo por dos años. Perfecto. Y... ¡estudia aquí! ¿Como es que no la he visto antes?, ¿Misao dijo Informática?, bueno, eso es del otro lado del campus, y no creo que tengamos ninguna clase juntos, pero eso no importa. Tengo que verla, tengo que conseguir su dirección y su teléfono. Pero... ¿si no me recuerda?, ¿si no sabe quien soy?...'

Megumi miró a Kenshin detenidamente, el cabeza de gallina y la comadreja seguían discutiendo, Sano le estaba jalando de la trenza mientras que Misao tenía sus manos alrededor de su cuello intentando asfixiarlo y habían hecho que varias personas se detuvieran a verlos. Pero lo que Megumi veía era la forma en que Kenshin miraba la foto. Nunca, en el año de conocerse, lo había visto de ésta manera. Ella notó como reaccionó al oír el nombre que dijo Misao. Y la forma en que disimuladamente le quitó la foto también. Y ahora podía ver en su rostro emociones intensas, aunque no estaba segura de que significaban. Al principio parecía estar hecho una bola de nervios, ella podría jurar que vio sus manos temblar al mirar la imagen, unos instantes después parecía encontrarse en un completo estado de éxtasis, pero ahora otra vez había cambiado y parecía... ¿asustado? Megumi le daba vueltas y vueltas al asunto, pero no comprendía nada.

Kenshin siempre había sido un misterio para ella, a pesar de ser bastante bueno y salir bien en sus promedios y todo, ella tenía la sensación de que mucho lo guardaba para sí, y habían momentos en que ella podía jurar que él les ocultaba algo deliberadamente. Pero Megumi sabía que podía contar con él para cualquier cosa, y también le estaba muy agradecida, después de todo fue él quien le presentó a su cabeza de gallina, y no podía negar que esa fue una de las mejores cosas que le habían ocurrido en la vida.

Volvió a mirar a Kenshin, ahora era muy difícil leer algo en su rostro, era como si hubiera escondido sus emociones, algo que normalmente hacía, así que Megumi no se preocupó mucho. Ella misma le había realizado varios exámenes médicos y estaba completamente segura de que él no tenía nada más que estrés. Simple y sencillo como eso. Y es que ella no conocía a nadie que se preocupara tanto por nada. 'Que voy a hacer contigo Ken-san', fue lo que pensó.

Para entonces la pelea ya había terminado, Megumi estaba terminando su soda light cuando vio el reloj de la cafetería y casi le dio un infarto. Ya tenía 10 minutos tarde, y la clase de microbiología no era algo que ella pudiera perder fácilmente.

Se levantó de un salto.

"Hey, zorrita, que tienes?" preguntó cariñosamente Sano a Megumi.

"Es tarde. Voy a llegar tarde a mi clase de micro. Los veo luego chicos." Dijo mientras cogía apresuradamente sus cosas. Sano se paró con ella, cogió su hamburguesa y se despidió de Kenshin y Misao con la mano, volteó junto a Megumi y ambos salieron de la cafetería.

Kenshin no podía encontrar mejor momento para hablar con Misao. Después de todo ella era la mejor en cuanto a información completa y segura. Toda una espía, si le convenía.

"Amm, Misao. ¿Estás segura que ella es su hermana?" preguntó Kenshin tratando de sonar casual. Lo último que quería era que Misao sospechara que a él le gustaba la chica. Por que entonces toda la universidad lo sabría. Contarle cosas a Misao podía ser peligroso. Claro que ella podía guardar un secreto, si le decías que lo guardase, pero eso también podría exponerlo. No, lo mejor sería acercarse al objetivo con cuidado. 'Oro... ya me estoy volviendo paranoico...'

"Claro que estoy segura Niiyama. Cuando la vi con mi Aoshi-sama me puse a investigar sobre ella. Espero poder hacerme su amiga, así podría estar más cerca de Aoshi-sama."

"¿Quieres decir que no le has hablado aun?" Preguntó Kenshin.

"No, ¿qué esperabas? La foto la tengo desde hoy en la mañana, y no podía preguntarle a mi Aoshi-sama aunque me estuviera muriendo de celos. Pero un chico de Informática me dijo que ella era Hayashibara Kaoru, y bueno, era obvio que tenía que ser su hermana ¿no? Por algo tienen el mismo apellido. Se dedica a estudiar bastante, en eso se parece a mi Aoshi-sama, pero es agradable y amistosa, me lo dijo Katsu, llevan juntos Logarit-noséqué. Vive a cerca del edificio de mi Aoshi-sama, a dos cuadras del Akabeko. ¿Por qué?

Siempre se podía confiar en que Misao te diría algo útil, pensó Kenshin "'No, por nada, solo curiosidad. Aoshi es muy serio y ella parece bastante amigable, eso es todo." Contestó Kenshin con un movimiento de su mano.

"Que aburrido eres Niiyama, pensé que querrías conocerla, necesitas una chica ¿sabes?"

"¡Oro?"

"En fin, tengo que irme, dentro de poco empieza la reunión de grupo. Ya le hemos puesto un nombre, se va a llamar 'Oniwabanshu', ¿no es lindo?"

"¿Oni-Oniwabanshuu? ¿De qué es exactamente éste grupo Misao?"

"Van a enseñar muchas cosas, desde como tirar cuchillos hasta gimnasia y defensa personal y cosas así. Deberías ver a mi Aoshi-sama, es muuuyyy hábil con todo, Apuesto a que no hay nadie mejor que él. Aunque no voy a negar que tu eres bueno en kendo. Tal vez quisieras competir con Aoshi-sama, sería interesante, aunque tienen estilos diferentes."

"Gracias Misao, pero creo que por ahora no, hay mucho que estudiar, y bueno..." 'no quiero pelear con nadie, y menos con el hermano mayor de Kaoru. Diablos, su hermano mayor. Bueno, quedamos en buenos términos en el pasado... mientras no sea muy celoso o sobreprotector o algo...' pensó.

"Bien, te veo luego Niiyama!!" dijo Misao ya alejándose de la mesa y corriendo a la salida, feliz de poder ver otra vez a su Aoshi-sama.

Kenshin suspiró, se levantó, cogió sus cosas y salió por la puerta trasera de la cafetería. Aun llevaba la foto en la mano, pensaba devolvérsela a Misao... pronto.

Sonrió, las cosas definitivamente se veían mejor ahora. 'Daré una vuelta por el pabellón de Ingeniería, tal vez me choque con ella. Tengo que volver a verla, no importa que.' Pensó alejándose.

- - - 

El edificio de Ingeniería tenía cinco pisos, la parte administrativa se encontraba en el primero. En el segundo, tercero y cuarto se dictaban las clases y todo el quinto estaba lleno de computadoras. No sólo era el edificio de Ingeniería Informática, allí también se dictaban las clases de otras Ingenierías como Mecánica, Industrial, etc. 

Kenshin estaba en el quinto piso. Había pasado las últimas 2 horas subiendo y bajando, entrando y saliendo. Muchos de los salones por los que había pasado tenían las puertas cerradas y no era posible ver quienes estaban adentro. A pesar de haber bastante gente en los pasillos pululando entre los corredores, Kenshin tenía que admitir que no tenía la más remota idea de en donde podía tener clases Kaoru. Ni si quiera estaba seguro de que tuviera clases en ese momento.

Kenshin suspiró. Se sentía estúpido. Para él era obvio que encontrar a una persona especial entre tal cantidad de gente sería difícil. Pero no se daba por vencido. Después de todo la había buscado por toda Tokio, que eran cinco pisos en comparación?

No tenía dudas de que la encontraría tarde o temprano. El problema era que se estaba volviendo un poquito impaciente y él lo reconocía. Podría jurar que q aquel chico de anteojos, pensó, lo había visto pasar como 7 veces...

Suspiró otra vez.

Bueno, pensó, es complicado buscar y esconderse al mismo tiempo, agregó para sí mismo. Tenía que considerar que Sano estudiaba en ese edificio también, aunque no estaba seguro de que el termino 'estudiar' se ajustara del todo. Pero tenía que reconocer que le estaba yendo mejor de lo que él creyó al principio.

Podía recordar el colegio, fue allí donde conoció a Sano. Se hicieron amigos casi inmediatamente. Pero había conocido primero a su hermano. Sonrió. Se había sorprendido al saber que ambos eran hermanos, ¿qué pensaría Kaoru? Sano y Yahiko. Se perecían: la manera de hablar, de comportarse, de actuar ante ciertas situaciones. Irónico quizá.

Kenshin volvió al cuarto piso.

Yahiko quería ser como él. Kenshin volvió a sonreir. Parecía importarle mucho el ser fuerte. Nunca faltaba a las clases de Kendo, aunque el mismo Kenshin se había sorprendido al descubrir cuanto le gustaba enseñar. El orgullo que sentía al ver a Yahiko entrenar, siguiendo sus instrucciones u obligándolo a repetir algunos movimientos.

Claro, ahora comprendía porque a veces Kaoru perdía la cabeza con él. Podía ser tan testarudo. Pero era mucho más difícil que lo desobedeciera a él. Casi nunca levantaba la voz, y aun le desagradaba la violencia. Tal vez esa era una de las razones por las que prefería enseñar a los niños la base del kendo que a los mayores las técnicas especiales. Ya casi no enseñaba a los mayores. Y con los cursos que llevaba ahora lo más probable sería que dejara algunas clases de kendo más. Yahiko se entristecería, gritaría y golpearía; pero Kenshin ya estaba decidido.

Pero esperaba que Yahiko se diera cuenta de que había otros profesores los cuales podrían enseñarle los niveles superiores. El dojo en el que él trabajaba era grande y tenía muchas especialidades, incluso había un clase de zumo. Y le pagaban bien, aunque Kenshin sabía que no lo hacía por el dinero. Le gustaba el kendo, su padre le había enseñado bien... otra vez.

Hiko Seiyurou... Niiyama Kenji, la misma persona. Kenshin sonreía al recordar como para él era más común llamarlo simplemente 'shishou' que padre. Esta vez Kenshin estaba feliz de haber seguido sus instrucciones, a pesar que al llegar a los 14 años se había vuelto un adolescente difícil de controlar, y había querido dejar a su padre en Kyoto para venir a Tokio y buscar a Kaoru con la excusa de un traslado de colegio a esta ciudad, su padre lo había detenido. Le había dicho que lo mejor era terminar su entrenamiento, que cuando fuera mayor de edad podría hacer lo que quisiera. Kenshin se había molestado, y hasta había huido de su casa. Pero luego lo había pensado mejor. Con sus recuerdos sobre su vida pasada prácticamente intactos, pero la perspectiva de un chico de 14 años sobre ellos, tuvo que reconocer que la última vez que se había separado de su shishou contra su voluntad, había terminado envuelto en una guerra y convertido en un asesino. Kenshin se detuvo entonces a mitad de la calle, con la mochila en la espalda, dio media vuelta y regresó a su casa. Ohh Sip. Su padre lo castigó severamente, pero él pudo continuar su entrenamiento y el siguiente año de colegio conoció a Sano, y al fin un año atrás pudo pedir un traslado desde la Universidad de Kyoto a la de Tokio para continuar sus estudios de derecho civil. 

Bajó hasta el tercer piso y se puso a recorrer el pasillo lentamente.

Abogado, pensó. Se había inclinado por esa carrera desde que era pequeño. No le gustaba que abusaran de los que no podían defenderse, y que mejor manera que defenderlos que siendo su abogado ante los tribunales de justicia? Ya iba en el quinto ciclo y sus calificaciones era buenas.

Sano al terminar el colegio había recibido una beca como jugador de fútbol americano de la Universidad de Tokio, fue gracias a ella que pudo ingresar a la universidad, porque a pesar de que sus notas no eran malas, era difícil convencerlo de que se sentara a estudiar.

Aunque Kenshin lo ayudaba bastante con matemáticas, él mismo no era muy bueno con ellas. Pero Sano parecía ir muy bien ahora, le gustaban varias de las clases y su promedio se mantenía estable. Sus profesores lo apreciaban. Kenshin no pudo evitar que se le escapara una pequeña risita al recordar como _antes_ le asustaban los trenes. Y ahora estudiaba Ingeniería Mecánica. Irónico tal vez, agregó Kenshin aun sonriendo.

Y luego su corazón se detuvo.

Y todo él junto a su corazón.

Estaba allí parado en medio de un pasillo, lleno de gente que iba y venía. Pero Kenshin no los veía. 

No podía.

Por que sus ojos estaban fijos en otra cosa.

O mejor dicho... en otra persona.

Allí estaba ella.

Parecía que acababa de salir de uno de los salones del tercer piso, traía algunos cuadernos entre los brazos y hablaba con alguien, aunque Kenshin no sabía quien era, tal vez por que para él aquel chico no existía.

Kenshin sólo podía ver a una persona en medio del pasillo, y esa persona era la más hermosa criatura del mundo.

Un momento después los cuadernos y disquetes que ella llevaba bajo el brazo cayeron al suelo estrepitosamente, cuando la mirada de ella se cruzó con la de él.

¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Ya quieren matarme o algo? Espero que no. Si supieran cuantas veces he cambiado éste capítulo. Pero salió al fin. Me encanta la última parte, creo que me salió justo como quería, hasta me puse a besar a mi perro de la emoción, los dedos me pican para escribir el siguiente capítulo desde la perspectiva de Kaoru ésta vez... no estoy segura… LAS SUGERENCIAS SON BIEN RECIBIDAS!!!!

Espero que les haya gustado!!! Y escríbanme!!!! Ya saben donde!!

Por si acaso:

Iie: No

Baka: idiota.

Kitsune: Zorro

Gomen: Lo siento.

Onegai: Por favor.

Otra cosa, Niiyama es el apellido de Kenshin, es por eso que Misao lo llama así, recuerdan en RK, Misao siempre lo llamó Himura. Y Hayashibara es el apellido de Kaoru, por si no lo recuerdan.


	4. Por Siempre

__

Creo que éste es uno de los capítulos que más me he demorado en terminar, y no por falta de inspiración, sino de tiempo. Como ha sido casi fin de año, he tenido que presentar mis trabajos finales, luego vinieron los exámenes finales, después fin de curso, después Navidad y ahí no más Año Nuevo. 

Lamento mucho haber tardado taaaanto ; ( Realmente lo siento. Pero espero que éste capítulo sea de su agrado. Creo que está un poco largo. 

****

Advertencia:

Éste capítulo tiene contenido sexual. No es apto para niños. Si no te agrada pues tal vez sería mejor si no lo leye... ESPERA UN MOMENTO, yo quiero que lo lean... tal vez si cuando llegaras al lugar en cuestión leyeras con los ojos cerrados... ¡¡¡¿¿¿COMO QUE ESO NO SE PUEDE HACER??!!! Chesss!!! Y ahora ¬¬! Pues... lee y si no te gusta como va la cosa, pues... no sé (Oops...) Pero OjO, yo avisé!!!

* * *

Capítulo 3: Por Siempre

Kaoru había dejado de respirar. Su corazón latía tan rápida y fuertemente que era lo único que ella podía oír. Todo lo demás no existía para ella. Su mirada no se apartaba de los hermosos ojos violetas que la miraban desde unos metros de distancia, ojos a los que ella hubiera podido contemplar por siempre.

__

Por siempre…

Las palabras resonaban en sus oídos una y otra vez. Palabras que ella misma había pronunciado alguna vez en una oscura habitación mirando esos mismos ojos violeta.

¿Ella?

Kaoru tragó saliva y trató de retroceder, pero había perdido el control de sus movimientos, sus piernas no se querían mover.

Pudo sentir tibias gotas correr por sus mejillas. Todas las emociones que había intentado acallar y destruir volvían a ella más fuertes y poderosas que nunca.

Su mirada estaba nublada por las lágrimas, pero Kaoru se negaba a parpadear por temor a que la figura que ahora veía desapareciera como tantas otras veces.

Sus manos sudaban, su cuerpo temblaba. Su cabeza daba vueltas intentando encontrar una explicación lógica a lo que sus ojos veían y a lo que su corazón sentía.

Pero tenía miedo.

Intentó moverse una vez más, y esta vez consiguió reunir la suficiente fuerza de voluntad para apartar la mirada. Parpadeó un par de veces con la cabeza agachada, tratando de despejar su mente de las imágenes que ahora aparecían más fuertes y claras que nunca. Respiró profundamente. Lo siguiente que atrajo su atención fueron sus cuadernos y libros delante de ella.

Kaoru vio al muchacho mirándola preocupadamente, pudo notar sus labios moviéndose pero ella no llegaba a entender las palabras que él estaba formando. Lo único que ella podía escuchar era el desenfrenado latido de su corazón.

Levantó los brazos casi automáticamente para recibir sus cosas.

Solo pensaba en huir. Huir de los recuerdos que asaltaban su mente. De las tan extrañas y a la vez familiares emociones que plagaban su corazón.

Dio la vuelta sin decir nada y corrió a las escaleras bajándolas rápidamente.

Pero no había bajado más que unas cuantas gradas cuando una voz la detuvo.

Su voz.

La reconocería en cualquier lugar.

Y aunque en lo único que pensaba era que todo era un error. Que se estaba volviendo loca, que tenía que salir de allí lo más pronto posible, lo que él le dijo hizo que todo su cuerpo se detuviera de golpe. Las palabras resonaban en su cabeza y su corazón, retumbando dentro de ella, produciendo ecos que acallaron el horrible latido de su corazón.

__

'Lo prometiste'.

Eso fue lo que él dijo.

Kaoru volteó lentamente y aun más lentamente levantó la mirada hacia él.

Kenshin estaba parado en la grada más alta mirándola fijamente con una expresión llena de temor, soledad, esperanza…¿amor? con solo un par de metros entre ambos

Ella lentamente asintió con la cabeza, pero no rompió el contacto visual entre ambos. Sus latidos aumentaron con cada paso que Kenshin daba al acercársele.

Kenshin empezó a bajar las gradas lentamente hasta llegar a ella, luego también muy lentamente levantó los brazos y la rodeó atrayéndola hacia él.

Ella no se movió y se dejó abrazar por él. Kaoru cerró los ojos. Podía recordar un momento en el tiempo en el que Kenshin la había abrazado exactamente igual que ahora, uno de sus más terribles sueños, el que hizo que su vida diera un giro de 180º, la noche en que él le dijo adiós en medio de luciérnagas.

Las lágrimas corrían por los ojos de Kaoru de la misma manera en que cayeron aquella noche, sus músculos se relajaron al respirar de su aroma. Olía exactamente igual a como ella recordaba.

"_Lo prometiste_", repitió él en un susurro_, "Y me juré a mí mismo que cuando nos volviéramos a encontrar no te dejaría ir_". Kaoru ahogó un sollozo ante la confesión, y más lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos, pero el miedo se había extinguido. Levantó ella sus brazos lentamente y se aferró a su espalda fuertemente. Si esto era un sueño, entonces no quería despertar. No iba a despertar.

Los estudiantes los miraban extrañados y Katsu era uno de ellos. Sólo unos minutos antes estaba pidiéndole a esa hermosa chica que saliera con él a bailar y ahora ella estaba abrazada al amigo de Sano. ¿Qué demonios sucedía? El no lo sabía. Pero tenía la impresión de que esa chica no saldría con él el fin de semana.

* * *

No podía dejar de mirarla. Parecía un sueño hecho realidad. Sus ojos seguían tan brillantes y azules como antes. Su largo cabello negro era exactamente como él lo recordaba y brillaba bajo las luces eléctricas de la sala en donde se encontraban.

Kaoru tampoco podía dejar de mirar a Kenshin. Después de que por segunda vez Kaoru dejara caer sus cosas, pero ésta vez en medio de las escaleras al abrazar a Kenshin, Katsu los había interrumpido, primero con una suave aclaración de la garganta, después trató con algo que se asemejaba a una fuerte crisis de asma, para finalmente sujetar a Kenshin por el hombro y tirar con todas sus fuerzas de él. Fue una suerte que Katsu se hubiera agachado a recoger las cosas de Kaoru o hubiera tenido terribles pesadillas ante la mirada 'dorada' que le lanzó Kenshin.

Ninguno de los dos había querido separarse, no vaya a ser que de pronto despierten solo para comprobar que su otra mitad era solo una dulce ilusión.

Kaoru había decidido entonces que necesitaban un lugar tranquilo para conversar, lo que tachaba la cafetería como posibilidad. Kenshin sugirió su departamento, pero quedaba a más de media hora, mientras que el de Kaoru solo estaba a 10 minutos.

Y allí habían pasado las últimas horas. Al principio un poco incómodamente, mirándose de reojo, aun desconfiando que la persona que tenían al lado realmente estuviera allí. Kenshin ayudó a Kaoru ha servir el té para luego ponerlo sobre una mesilla en medio de la pequeña sala de estar, y ambos se sentaron luego sobre el sofá, uno al lado del otro, sin poder mirarse directamente a los ojos.

El silencio era un poco incómodo, pero no duró mucho, ambos tenían tantas preguntas, y tanto que decir. No recordaban quien dijo qué primero, pero ambos ya estaban entablando una animada conversación como si dos muy buenos amigos se encontraran después de algún tiempo separados.

"_Mamá es psicóloga, pero no trabaja. Se dedica a la casa, papá es capitán militar. A veces es un poco obsesivo con la protección personal, pero se preocupa bastante por mi hermano y por mi."_ Comentaba Kaoru mientras que tomaba un poco del té que habían preparado.

__

"¿Tu hermano? Aoshi, ¿verdad?" 

"Si, ¿lo conoces?"

"Solo del pasado. Shinomori Aoshi, okashira de los Oniwabanshu, ¿no lo recuerdas?" preguntó Kenshin extrañado.

__

"¿O... Okashira?" Kaoru recordaba haber soñado con su hermano un par de veces. Pero eran solo imágenes confusas y muy lejanas, extrañas sensaciones de deja-vu que a veces la invadían. Pero ahora, sabiendo que todo ello era verdad, era como si una luz se encendiera en la oscuridad. Los vacíos se llenaban rápidamente. Bastaba que Kenshin mencionara a alguien y Kaoru podía empezar a recordar todo lo que antes había sabido de esa persona.

Aoshi, Yahiko, Sano, Megumi, Misao, Tae, Tsubame, Gensai y muchos más nombres ahora formaban parte de lo que alguna vez había sido el pasado de Kaoru. Y ahora los recuerdos eran claros y concisos.

Ella se burló de Kenshin al enterarse de que ahora él era el maestro de Yahiko. Sonrió al saber que el mocoso era el hermano menor de Sano. Rió hasta casi caerse al suelo cuando Kenshin le contó que Sano y Megumi eran pareja. E interrogó a Kenshin sobre cada minúsculo detalle acerca de Misao. Después de todo ésta vez ella quería tener a 'su' hermano.

Kenshin le contó también sobre su padre, bastó la sola mención de la palabra 'shishou' para que Kaoru recordara todo sobre él. Se sintió muy triste cuando Kenshin le dijo que había fallecido, a ella le hubiera gustado mucho volverlo a ver.

__

"Pero me gustaría que conocieras a Tomoe, ¿te acuerdas de ella?" preguntó Kenshin mirando a Kaoru fijamente. Pudo notar la manera en que ella repitió el nombre una y otra vez sin pronunciar palabras, tal como lo había hecho para recordar anteriormente. Vio como sus ojos azules se agrandaban al fijarse en un recuerdo remoto, e inmediatamente pudo ver como su rostro, hasta entonces alegre y animado se transformaba en uno nervioso y preocupado.

__

Tomoe su, su esposa? ¿_Ella también está aquí_? ¿_Kenshin la conoce? ¡Baka! Claro que la conoce, ¿sino porque me pediría que la conociera? ¿Ver a Tomoe? Apuesto a que es hermosa, será su... ¿novia? O tal vez su... esposa?_ pensó Kaoru.

__

"Am..." respondió Kaoru sin atreverse a ver a Kenshin a los ojos. Pero es que por un momento había pensado que ambos podrían continuar juntos, no como antes, cuando ella solo le dijo lo que sentía cuando ya no había nada que se pudiera hacer, cuando su suerte estaba echada, pero ahora ambos tenían un largo futuro por delante, y todas las emociones que hasta hace unos días habían sido terriblemente confusas y frustrantes habían cambiado por la esperanza de que ahora todo sería realidad. Ahora, solo unas pocas horas después de haberlo vuelto a ver simplemente no se podía imaginar seguir con su vida sin él. _'Pero si él ya tiene a alguien, lo mejor que puedo hacer es sonreir... por él. Cualquier cosa por él, incluso hacerme a un lado si es necesario._' 

"_Claro que me gustaría conocerla... ¿ella es tu n-novia_?" preguntó Kaoru cautelosamente.

__

"¿¡Oro!? Novia?" Kenshin sonrió, por un momento Kenshin creyó que Kaoru había considerado que en el pasado él había sido un terrible asesino, y recordado la atrocidad que había cometido al matar a su esposa, y que Kaoru ahora ya no quería seguir con él, pero al escuchar la palabra 'novia', no pudo evitar sentirse aliviado. Sonrió, así que eso era lo que había puesto a Kaoru tan pálida. _Oh koishii..._

"Iie Kaoru-dono, Tomoe es mi hermana."

Kaoru levantó la vista inmediatamente. _"¿Hermana?"_ preguntó desconcertada. O sus recuerdos estaban mal o él estaba jugando con ella. Kaoru lo miró dudosa, no sabiendo, pero queriendo creer lo que él le decía.

__

"¡Hai! Mi hermana mayor. Bueno... no es realmente mi hermana, pero mi padre se casó con su madre cuando yo era pequeño y desde entonces hemos vivido todos juntos como una familia. Eso hasta hace como 6 años que fue cuando ella se casó y se mudó. Vive en Kyoto. Pero me gustaría que la conocieras, sé que le vas a agradar." Respondió Kenshin sonriendo tranquilamente.

Kaoru sintió un gran peso dejándola. No era su hermana biológica, pero era su hermana al fin. Por supuesto que le gustaría conocerla. Siempre había querido hacerlo, claro que recién recordaba eso, pero eso era lo de menos.

__

Y ya que el tema había salido a colasión, pensó Kaoru...

"_Así que... ¿tienes novia?"_ preguntó Kaoru esperanzada mientras cruzaba los dedos mentalmente.

Kenshin sonrió ampliamente mientras le contestaba que no. Que feliz se sentía ahora de no tener una. Oh había tenido algunas en el pasado, sobre todo cuando pasaba por etapas de depresión en las que creía que nunca encontraría a Kaoru o pensaba que él estaba loco ya que nadie podía recordar la vida pasada. Pero no duraba mucho con ellas, ninguna era lo que él estaba buscando. Y no era que él no lo intentara, era solo que después de un par de salidas todas le parecían mujeres tontas y sin sentido y estar con ellas solo lo hacían sentir más solo que nunca, al igual que extrañar las conversaciones que tenía en el pasado con su Kaoru-dono. Como era que sin palabras ella podía saber que era lo que le ocurría y la manera en que sus ojos brillaban cada vez que ella lo miraba.

Y no había cambiado, ella aun tenía el mismo brillo en sus ojos.

"_Mm... ¿y tú?"_ preguntó Kenshin también, sin dejar de sonreír. Sinceramente no le importaba. No estaba dispuesto a separarse de ella ahora, así tuviera que pelearse contra todos los chicos de Yokohama. Y su resolución se había intensificado al ver su reacción cuando le pidió que conociera a su hermana.

Kaoru jugaba con sus manos, enredando sus dedos nerviosamente. "_Pues... no, no tengo pareja actualmente..."_

Kenshin dejó de sonreír por un momento y la miró aun más atentamente que antes. Estaba nerviosa, como asustada. _Actualmente_ repitió Kenshin para sí mismo.

__

"Tenías novio en Yokohama ¿verdad?" preguntó Kenshin cautelosamente.

Kaoru dejó de mirar sus dedos y lo miró directamente a los ojos. El que él mencionara a Tomoe había hecho que recordara cosas que antes ella no sabía. Y ahora podía atar cabos fácilmente. _¿Como pude ser tan idiota de no darme cuenta? _se repetía una y otra vez. Pero ya nada podía hacerse. Lo hecho, hecho estaba. Y lo mejor que ahora ella podía hacer era afrontar las consecuencias. No es que hubiera hecho algo imperdonable... pero...

"_Recuerdas_" empezó diciendo Kaoru, "¿_recuerdas a ... Enishi_?"

Kenshin la miró sin entender. Claro que lo recordaba, ¿como no lo iba a hacer? ¿Pero que tenía que ver aquel sujeto con Kaoru? Un segundo después Kenshin abrió los ojos hasta ponerlos tan grandes como platillos de té.

__

"¿Tu... tu novio era Enishi!!" más que pregunta, terminó en una fuerte exclamación.

"_Ha...hai_" respondió Kaoru con un suave susurro_. "Pero yo no sabía... no recordaba, ahora si lo hago, es por eso que cuando mencionaste a Tomoe, me acordé de la época en que me hablaste de ella, y porque lo hiciste, y , y entonces recordé el Jinchuu, y a, a Enishi. Pero terminé con él hace tiempo, mucho antes de venir a Tokyo"_

Kenshin suspiró. Al menos ya no seguía con él, eso era ya un alivio_. "Terminaste con él? ¿Puedo preguntar por que?"_ Kenshin se había puesto serio, si Enishi la había lastimado de alguna manera, ya se encargaría él de hacérselo pagar.

"_Ahh, bueno..."_ contestó Kaoru mientras se sonrojaba. Se aclaró la garganta antes de seguir, "_Es que él, verás, él... llegó tarde a una de nuestras citas_..."

Kenshin la miró sorprendido. _"¿Solía llegar tarde siempre?"_ preguntó Kenshin. La impuntualidad era un terrible defecto, y anotó mentalmente, jamás llegar tarde a una cita con Kaoru.

__

"Ammm pues..." _Lo sabía, sabía que tendría que preguntar... MOU_!

__

"Pues no, solo llegó tarde esa vez." Respondió con un susurro.

Kenshin la miró aun más sorprendido. Ahora si que no comprendía nada. _"¿Kaoru-dono?"_ preguntó Kenshin dudoso.

Kaoru suspiró. Lo mejor sería ser sincera de una buena vez. Si Kenshin conservaba aunque sea la mitad de las habilidades deductivas de las que tenía en el pasado no le sería difícil sumar dos más dos, y llegar a la conclusión de que nadie termina con nadie solo porque llegó tarde a UNA cita. Era absurdo.

__

"Kenshin, tu sabes que hasta esta tarde todo lo que había ocurrido en el pasado para mi no habían sido más que vívidos sueños, ¿verdad? Ya hemos hablado de eso... el problema fue, que bueno, Enishi y yo íbamos a salir por la noche a cenar, y esa tarde, después de mis clases fui a mi casa y me dormí por un rato. Esa tarde soñé... pues, soñé que tu te ibas a Kyoto a pelear contra... Shishio se llamaba ¿no?, bueno pues Enishi llego esa noche un poco después de las 8 y cuarto, habíamos quedado en vernos a las 8 así que el único pretexto que se me ocurrió para no salir esa noche fue que él había llegado demasiado tarde y que yo ya no tenía ganas de salir. Al día siguiente ya me había inventado mejores pretextos para terminar con él." 

Una de las razones por las que Kaoru se sentía enloquecer por sus sueños, era que la hacían actuar extrañamente. Había días en los que se despertaba radiante de felicidad, solo porque en sus sueños algo bueno había ocurrido. ¿Que importaba que en la vida real hubiese desaprobado un examen, cuando en sus sueños habían salvado la vida de alguien? Pero también ocurría al revés. Mientras que Kaoru en sus sueños no quería levantarse del futón porque Kenshin la dejó para ir a Kyoto, en la vida real, Kaoru fingió gripe y malestar para no salir de su habitación. No le importó perderse del cumpleaños de su mejor amiga, o responder el teléfono cada vez que Enishi quería hablar con ella por la forma abrupta en que habían terminado. 

Kenshin la miró tristemente, se le acercó y la rodeó con su brazo atrayéndola hacia si. Kaoru lo abrazó también, apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de Kenshin y dejándose abrazar por él.

Kenshin acarició su cabello suavemente, por fin pudiendo hacer lo que había deseado desde hacía tanto. Kaoru suspiró contenta, aquella extraña sensación de vacío que había rodeado su vida desde que tenía memoria estaba ahora completo, como si siempre hubiera esperado por este preciso instante. 

__

"¿Kenshin?" llamó Kaoru acurrucada entre los brazos de Kenshin.

__

"¿Hai, Kaoru-dono?" contestó él sin prestar mucha atención, estaba mucho más atento al suave aroma a sakura que siempre había caracterizado a Kaoru. Y si, allí estaba, el perfume llenando sus sentidos y lo relajandolo.

__

"¿Podrías olvidar el dono?" preguntó Kaoru.

__

"¿¡Oro?!" La mente del pelirrojo aun intentaba descifrar lo que ella quería decirle. _¿Dejar el dono?_.

__

"¡Kenshin no Baka! Nadie usa esa palabra ahora. Icluso en Meiji odiaba que me llamaras así, pero ahora no tienes escusa." Contestó Kaoru fingiendo molestarse. Se separó de su abrazo y lo miró fijamente. Con las manos en las caderas y el ceño fruncido.

Kenshin sonrió, la verdad es que se podía decir que lo hacía automáticamente. Ni siquiera hubiera notado que lo estaba usando si ella no se lo hubiera dicho. Pero ahora que ella sacaba el tema a colación, pues él tenía que admitir que a él tampoco le gustó mucho aquella palabra. En Meiji tuvo sus razones para usarla, lo que deseaba entonces era mantener su distancia para con ella. Ahora todo aquello había cambiado, lo ultimo que quería era que algo los separara.

Kenshin acarició con su dedo índice la nariz de Kaoru, haciendo que ella perdiera en un segundo toda la pose de mujer molesta y haciéndola reír alegremente_. "Y como quisieras que te llamara?"_ preguntó él alegremente. Le encantaba verla tan feliz, había esperado tanto por eso.

Kaoru lo miró divertida, se le venían muchas palabras a la mente pero no creía que él usara ninguna de ellas, mejor empezar por lo básico.

__

"Qué tal solo Kaoru? O Kaoru-chan? O cualquier otra manera, pero definitivamente nada de san o kun o bueno, nosé..."

"Bien, entonces que sea solo Kaoru, dejame ver... Kaoru, Kaoru, Kaoru... suena bien."

Kaoru rió, el Kenshin de ahora era diferente al del pasado. Tal vez debido a que ahora, ya no tenía que soportar la carga de la guerra y las muertes, ni tampoco lo que le ocurrió a Tomoe. 

Kaoru se le acercó más y apoyó otra vez su cabeza en el pecho de Kenshin. Él no se quejó, con sus brazos rodeó otra vez a Kaoru, mientras apoyaba su cabeza sobre la de ella y le susurraba: _"No has cambiado, y eso me alegra, no pienso dejarte ir esta vez."_

Kaoru dejó de reír. Si. Definitivamente ya no quedaba nada del sessha en este Kenshin, Y eso hacía que todas las pesadillas y esperas valieran la pena. Ladeó la cabeza y miró esos hermosos ojos violeta. Era cierto que ahora Kenshin tenía el pelo corto, pero seguía siendo tan rojo como antes e igual de desordenado. Había deseado saber que se sentía enredar sus dedos por allí, y ahora ya no tenía porque contenerse. 

Su pelo era tan suave como lo había imaginado. _"¿Y quien dice que quiero irme? Estoy bastante confortable exactamente donde estoy"_ dijo ella sonriendo tentadoramente.

Kenshin no desaprovechó la ocasión como tantas veces en el pasado, se agachó hacia ella y tomó sus labios con los suyos. _Dulce_, fue la primera impresión que tuvo.

Kaoru enredó aun más sus dedos entre su cabello, profundizando más el beso. Cuando sintió la suave presión de su lengua, queriendo entrar dentro en su boca, no se negó en lo absoluto. Era todo tan delicioso. 

Kenshin iba a desfallecer. Enredaba su lengua con la de ella, y en lo último que pensaba era en respirar. Pero lamentablemente es algo que todos deben hacer.

Cuando se separaron ambos estaban sin aliento. Pero solo necesitaron de un par de segundos para re- abastecer sus pulmones y volver a juntar sus labios. 

Kenshin abrazó posesivamente a Kaoru sin dejar de besarla, atrayéndola así sí.

Kaoru no se negó y poco a poco terminó recostada sobre el sofá con Kenshin sobre ella. Ella tenía un brazo rodeando a Kenshin por la cintura y la otra acariciando su cabello como siempre había querido hacerlo. Mientras que Kenshin había logrado soltar su cabello del collette que lo sujetaba y también enredaba sus dedos en la sedosas hebras negras.

Kaoru giró un poco, haciendo que su espalda quedara justo en la esquina del sofá con Kenshin apoyado contra ella, y una de las piernas de él entre las suyas. 

Kaoru no podía pensar, lo único que tenía en claro era que Kenshin estaba cerca, y que eso se sentía increíblemente bien. Todo su cuerpo temblaba deseoso de sentir más del calor que el cuerpo de él estaba proveyendo, necesitando sentir más lo que podía sentir hasta ahora.

Y Kenshin no estaba mucho mejor. Había creído que un simple beso alejaría cualquier duda que Kaoru pudiera tener de que él no la quería, pero ahora solo pensaba en lo suave que era su piel, en la forma en que ella se acomodaba para soportar su peso, aceptando todo lo que él quería ofrecerle.

Kenshin besó el suave cuello de Kaoru, con su lengua acariciaba el mismo lugar succionando suavemente, era como si el cuerpo de Kaoru fuera una droga para él y ahora que lo había probado ya no podía separase.

Kaoru susurró el nombre de Kenshin casi inconscientemente. Sentía su cuerpo latir con cada caricia y con cada beso. Sentía las manos de Kenshin subir y bajar a lo largo de todo su cuerpo. Un débil gemido de placer se escapó de sus labios cuando Kenshin rozó uno de sus senos.

Kenshin la escuchó, y el débil sonido desató en él un fuego incontrolable. Deseaba volverla a escuchar. Oírla decir su nombre de aquella manera en que sólo ella podía hacerlo. Escucharla gemir de placer por EL, para EL. Volvió a tocar su pecho, ésta vez apretando más fuerte pero gentilmente.

Kaoru volvió a gemir, más fuerte que antes. El sudor corría por su rostro y la parte baja de su vientre latía rápidamente. Las sensaciones que ella ahora experimentaba eran nuevas pero bien recibidas. Nunca antes había dejado a nadie llegar tan lejos, pero todo pensamiento racional la había dejado con el primer beso, y ahora lo único de lo que era consciente era de las manos de Kenshin sobre su cuerpo, haciéndole sentir cosas increíbles y fabulosas, y ella no deseaba que se detuviera. En realidad lo único que quería era MAS.

Y Kenshin lo sabía. Había esperado mucho tiempo para poder tenerla entre sus brazos. Nunca creyó que las cosas irían tan rápido entre ellos, pero eso no le importaba ahora. Solo pensaba en lo bien que se sentía estar justo en esa posición, casi sobre ella, con una pierna entre las de ella, una mano entre sus cabellos, sus labios entre los suyos y la otra mano sobre su pecho. Y que bien se sentía, pero podía darle más, mucho más.

Dejó de besarla y levantó la cabeza para mirarla directamente a los ojos. Su respiración era agitada, y sus ojos brillaban intensamente hasta casi el punto de parecer dorados, sin dejar de verla para notar cualquier signo de que debiera detenerse metió la mano con la que la había estado acariciando dentro de su polo y se lo quitó lentamente. Kaoru no pareció negarse en lo absoluto. Ahora Kenshin estaba viendo directamente el brassier blanco que cubría algo que él deseaba ver y sentir directamente. 

Kaoru sentía su piel hervir, con cada mirada y con cada gesto. Era muy de Kenshin el pedir permiso antes de avanzar, y eso era exactamente lo que sus ojos le pidieron antes de quitarle el polo. Kaoru no tenía dudas sobre lo que ocurría, deseaba que sucediese, lo necesitaba. Cuando Kenshin terminó de quitarle la prenda y dejó al descubierto su ropa interior no pudo evitar sonrojarse. 

Kenshin la miró un instante dudoso, no sabía si debía continuar o no. Lo último que quería era tomar algo que Kaoru no estuviera dispuesta a dar por sí misma, pero todas las dudas se esfumaron cuando ella misma se quitó el brassier dejándole ver lo que ningún otro hombre (a excepción quizá de su padre) había visto jamás.

Kenshin tragó saliva y sintió un temblor recorrer todo su cuerpo, desde el cuello hasta los pies y finalmente regresar para situarse en la parte media, haciendo que sus pantalones se abultaran notoriamente. Sonrió. Ella era mucho más hermosa de lo que recordaba, no lo pensó dos veces antes de sumergirse entre ambos pechos y besar justo el centro, para luego brindarle toda su atención a uno de ellos. Su lengua rodeaba el pezón, succionándolo suavemente, y mientras lo hacía sus oídos se sentía recompensados al escuchar los sonidos que dejaba escapar Kaoru.

Ella estaba completamente perdida entre las caricias. Sentir su lengua sobre su pezón era la sensación más extraña y deliciosa que jamás antes hubiera tenido o siquiera imaginado.

Kenshin más sentir que oír cada una de las palabras, casi incoherentes que escapaban de los labios de Kaoru, mezclados con suspiros y exclamaciones de satisfacción y deseo. Todo aquello hacía que su sangre hirviera, y estaba tan concentrado en darle a Kaoru placer, que no sintió la puerta del apartamento abrirse, ni tampoco al hombre con ojos como de lobo acercarse y pararse justo detrás de él hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

Fin

__

Notas de la Autora: -Ejem- No sé que decir, juro que no sé quien escribió los últimos párrafos, ¿hace calor verdad? Ohhh bien, lo admito. Si, fui yo. Es que Kenshin es taan sexi!! Hohohohohohoho!!!!! (con orejitas de zorro y todo).

Aún no empiezo el siguiente capítulo, pero tengo planes, muchos planes... Muahahahaha!!!!! A alguien por aquí le gustaría ayudarme con un poquito de edición en mi siguiente capítulo??? No es mucho. Solo corregirme si es que uso demasiado algunas palabras. Sé que tengo ese defecto terrible. No sé si alguien pueda ayudarme. Escríbanme!!! Ya saben que siempre respondo. Odio cuando alguien no contesta mails!!!!

Muchas gracias a todos los que me apoyaron con mails!!! Muchas, muchas gracias!!!

Y ahora...

Escriban reviews!!!! Es ese botoncito justo allí abajo. Un click, su nombre (e-mail si quieren) y me ponen lo que se les ocurra. Así sea para decirme que no les gustó. Yo sabré entender (aunque me tome 1000 años). 


	5. No se me ocurre un nombre...

Al fin, después de mucho tiempo el cuarto capítulo está listo. Espero que sea de su agrado y no olviden escribir su review al final!!! ;)  
  
Este capítulo fue realizado gracias a la ayuda y apoyo de Bela. MUCHAS GRACIAS!!!!! Sin ti nunca hubiera terminado!!  
  
  
  
Capítulo 4  
  
Jueves 0:15 am (madrugada)  
  
Kenshin más que oír, sentía cada una de las palabras, casi incoherentes que escapaban de los labios de Kaoru, mezclados con suspiros y exclamaciones de satisfacción, de deseo. Todo aquello hacía que su sangre hirviera; estaba tan concentrado en darle a Kaoru placer, que no sintió la puerta del apartamento abrirse, ni tampoco al hombre con ojos como de lobo acercarse y pararse justo detrás de él hasta que fue demasiado tarde.  
  
  
  
Jueves 8:30 am  
  
Aoshi supervisaba a la nueva estudiante con mucho interés. Parecía tener un talento natural para los movimientos ninjas, sus reflejos eran buenos y su puntería muy acertada. Con un poco de práctica aquella jovencita llegaría muy lejos, pensó Aoshi satisfecho.  
  
Habían estado entrenando desde hacía una hora. Y en ese corto tiempo Misao había llegado a dominar el lanzamiento de kunais, una especie de cuchillas que se usaban desde hacía más de 200 años.  
  
Misao cayó de espaldas al objetivo: un muñeco de paja, que ahora tenía tres kunais clavadas en el vientre, una en la cabeza y otra más a la altura del pecho.  
  
Misao sonrió con orgullo, y miró expectante al señor Aoshi.  
  
Aoshi asintió. Había tenido dudas al aceptar a la chica dentro del equipo al principio. Era muy diferente al resto del grupo, quienes normalmente eran gente que ya llevaba estudiando más de la mitad de la carrera, serios y conocedores de lo que deseaban hacer con el resto de sus vidas. No eran el tipo promedio de estudiantes.  
  
Cuando Aoshi vio a Misao por primera vez, creyó reconocer en ella a una de las tantas jovencitas que intentaban entrar en el grupo sólo por estar cerca de él. Sin embargo, ella había demostrado ser lo contrario. Las pruebas que permitían a un nuevo miembro ingresar al grupo no eran sencillas. Consistían en dos difíciles exámenes escritos, uno acerca de los diferentes tipos de armas, y otro sobre historia del Japón, sobre todo de los "Oniwabanshuu"'s originales, los cuales trabajaron de espías en las eras Tokugawa y Meiji. Misao fue una de las 7 personas que pasaron la prueba escrita. Siete de más de 25 postulantes. Luego vino el examen de aptitud física, donde cinco más fueron tachados de la lista quedando solo dos: Misao y un hombre que ya cursaba el séptimo ciclo de Arquitectura.  
  
En los más de 20 años que tenía de formado el grupo en la Universidad de Tokio solo una vez se había aceptado a un candidato que cursaba el primer ciclo. Sólo una vez, y eso Aoshi lo sabía muy bien, ya que él mismo había sido esa persona. Y estando en el tercer ciclo se había convertido en el líder de grupo más joven que hasta entonces tuvieran los Oniwabanshuu, con solo 18 años.  
  
Aoshi asintió con la cabeza, y de ésta forma indicó a Misao que había desarrollado la rutina satisfactoriamente. 'Buen porte' pensó Aoshi al observar como Misao realizaba una serie de saltos hacia atrás, parándose en las manos y lanzando kunais al siguiente muñeco con una rapidez sorprendente.  
  
Aoshi pudo notar el sudor corriendo por la frente de la jovencita. No llevaba practicando con ella más que una semana, y Misao recién se adaptaba al ritmo que llevaban en el Oniwabanshuu. El otro nuevo miembro del equipo estaba siendo entrenado por Hanya, el numero dos del grupo y mejor amigo de Aoshi desde que el ingresó a la Universidad, en realidad había sido por él que Aoshi había conocido de los Oniwabanshuu.  
  
Aoshi hizo una seña a Misao. Al verlo se detuvo inmediatamente, lista para recibir cualquier indicación nueva que el señor Aoshi tuviera.  
  
Aoshi se disponía a hablar cuando su teléfono celular comenzó a timbrar. Con una rápida mirada indicó a Misao que esperara un momento mientras se dirigía a las gradas del pequeño coliseo en el que estaban practicando. Allí estaba su abrigo, y en uno de los bolsillos del frente su pequeño celular.  
  
"¿Moshi, moshi?" preguntó Aoshi con su tranquilo tono de voz.  
  
Misao, a cierta distancia de donde se encontraba Aoshi, esperaba pacientemente a que él terminara de hablar. Observaba cada una de sus facciones; la manera en que su negro cabello se movía cuando hablaba; la postura que él tenía, demostraba seguridad en cada uno de sus movimientos. Y Misao estaba embelesada. Nunca antes había conocido a un hombre como él, y no podía negarse a sí misma que se había enamorado perdidamente, a pesar de que ella sabía que Aoshi estaba cursando el décimo y ultimo ciclo de su carrera, por lo tanto era cinco años mayor que ella, y que las posibilidades de que surgiera algo entre ambos fueran remotas. ¿Pero desde cuando las probabilidades importaban a Misao?  
  
Desde donde se encontraba pudo ver a Aoshi girar un poco; la nueva posición en la que él estaba ahora no le permitía ver su rostro, pero le daba una amplia vista de su espalda que ahora que no traía puesto su usual abrigo largo, esto dejaba ver el cuerpo fuerte y torneado que él poseía.  
  
Misao hubiera podido seguir viéndolo durante horas sin llegar a cansarse. Aunque debía admitir que durante la hora que llevaban entrenado se había agotado bastante, más que en cualquiera de las intensas practicas que hubiera tenido antes en la escuela, cuando pertenecía al equipo de gimnasia acrobática. Pero no le importaba. Aun le quedaba una hora más de practicas, y por lo tanto una hora más de estar con su señor Aoshi, el saber eso le daba nuevas energías para continuar con la práctica.  
  
Aoshi cortó la comunicación que había tenido y apretó el celular fuertemente antes de guardarlo en el bolsillo donde había estado antes, sin soltar el saco volteó a ver a Misao.  
  
"Misao, lamento decirte que tenemos que cancelar la sesión de prácticas de hoy. Hay un asunto que debo resolver inmediatamente."  
  
Misao abrió los ojos y se lo quedó mirando unos segundos sin poder articular palabra. "A-Aoshi-sama... ¿sucede algo malo?"  
  
"No Misao. Continuaremos pasado mañana y haremos una hora extra por la que perdemos hoy, pero ahora debo irme inmediatamente." Aoshi miró un instante la forma en que Misao parecía haber perdido toda esa misteriosa energía que poseía. Dudó un momento antes de añadir: "Lo lamento". Para cuando terminó de decir esto, Aoshi ya se había puesto su largo saco y había abierto la puerta lateral del coliseo, dispuesto a salir inmediatamente. Pero un segundo antes de cerrar la puerta, pareció cambiar de opinión y giró para hablar una vez más.  
  
"Misao, tu sueles andar con un tal Niiyama Kenshin, ¿no es así?" preguntó Aoshi, aunque más que una pregunta parecía una confirmación a algo que él ya sabía.  
  
"¿Niiyama...? Si, es un buen amigo mío, lo conozco desde hace años, es mi vecino en Kioto... ¿Por que? ¿Está en problemas? ¿Sucedió algo malo?" preguntó Misao alarmada. Sea lo que sea debía ser grave, 'Aoshi-sama no suele cancelar sus citas'.  
  
"No. No te preocupes. Te veré luego." contestó él pero antes de poder escuchar el 'Hai' de Misao, ya había salido y se dirigía rápidamente a su auto.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Hayashibara Hajime, capitán de las Fuerzas Militares Japonesas, miraba detenidamente uno de los documentos que tenía que firmar; pero no leía el documento, sus pensamientos se encontraban bastante alejados de su oficina en aquel momento, estaban en aquella habitación de departamento donde había encontrado a su hija para ser más precisos...  
  
~~~~ FlashBack ~~~~  
  
CENTRAL POLICIAL DE TOKYO  
  
El Capitán Hayashibara estaba revisando uno de los reportes sobre aquel feo asunto de drogas, cuando su teléfono celular timbró. Fastidiado por las horas extras de trabajo y el tener que viajar a la capital de urgencia a las 10 de la noche para trabajar de corrido toda la noche, hizo que contestara el aparato de mala gana, cosa bastante frecuente.  
  
Era uno de los hombres que vigilaba el apartamento de su hija. Según le informaban, Kaoru llegó a su departamento en compañía de un sujeto masculino desconocido, a las quince horas del Miércoles y habían permanecido juntos desde entonces, siendo ya más de media noche.  
  
El lobo se puso en pie inmediatamente. Sus hijos siempre eran bastante precavidos; y él reconocía que su hija sabía cuidarse bien, pero en lo que respecta a los ahous que solían rodearla no podía decir lo mismo.  
  
Decidió resolver el problema personalmente, ya antes había metido a la niña en problemas cuando en realidad no ocurría nada. Muchas veces tuvo que tragarse sus propias palabras. La mocosa no sentía ni pizca de temor hacía su padre y no tenía reparos en gritar o lanzar objetos contundentes contra él cuando ella tenía creía tener razón.  
  
Y al lobo no le gustaba cometer errores.  
  
Llegó al departamento y habló directamente con el oficial. Éste le describió al sujeto que acompañaba a su hija e informó lo que vio desde su puesto de vigilancia en el edificio de enfrente; no era mucho lo que ambos habían hecho ya que ambos jóvenes estuvieron sentados en el mismo sofá por las últimas 8 horas conversando entre sí. Según el oficial ambos parecían viejos amigos.  
  
Hajime tiró el cigarrillo al suelo y se dirigió al edificio. Ya había advertido a la chica que no debía tener hombres en el departamento después de las doce, y viendo su reloj confirmó que ya eran las doce y cuarto. Como adoraba avergonzar a su niña, pensó. Sin embargo, la descripción del sujeto en cuestión no concordaba con ninguno de los ahous que él había conocido en Kioto.  
  
Se dirigió al ascensor y oprimió el botón número 5. Fue hacia la derecha, al #502 y usando la llave maestra que siempre llevaba consigo consiguió entrar al departamento sin hacer el menor ruido.  
  
Su mirada se fijó inmediatamente en el sofá justo enfrente de él y ... en el HOMBRE que estaba SOBRE su hija, SEMIDESNUDA.  
  
La sangre se le congeló en las venas, y los ojos se le endurecieron más que nunca. Allí estaba ese malparido con su pequeña bebé. No se detuvo a pensar; con solo dos pasos estuvo detrás del pelirrojo. Levantó la mano izquierda y lo jaló con todas sus fuerzas hasta alejarlo de su pequeñita, e inmediatamente cerró su puño derecho sobre la mejilla del hombre, dejándolo inconsciente. El chico nunca supo que fue lo que lo golpeó. Sin soltar al hijo de $#%&, se lo llevó a rastras fuera de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí, mientras su hija trataba de reponerse de la impresión al mismo tiempo que no atinaba a encontrar algo con que cubrirse.  
  
El lobo condujo rápidamente por entre las calles vacías con el chico inconsciente tirado en el asiento trasero. No tardó en llegar hasta su destino: La Academia Militar, un centro en donde él tenía absoluto control y nadie osaría nunca desobedecer alguna de sus órdenes.  
  
Apenas el oficial de guardia lo reconoció lo dejó pasar, y Hajime no perdió tiempo en estacionarse. La escuela era enorme y allí vivían cientos de cadetes, todos ellos entrenando para algún día convertirse en militares. Él había sido profesor allí por cinco años, y en ese corto período de tiempo había logrado hacerse con una fama terrible. Incluso ahora, que ya no trabajaba oficialmente allí, solía ir de vez en cuando, sólo para que los cadetes no 'perdieran la costumbre'.  
  
Hajime se dirigió directamente a la prisión, donde solían encarcelar a aquellos cadetes que cometían infracciones graves.  
  
Al entrar en la pequeña habitación que servía de antesala a las 6 celdas pequeñas, se topó con un oficial, que apenas lo vio se levantó y cuadró enfrente de él. Pero el lobo no se encontraba de humor para saludar a nadie. Dejó caer su carga al suelo por un momento, mientras se acercaba al oficial el cual temblaba peor que hoja al viento y de un solo tirón le arrancó las llaves que traía en la cintura. El mismo abrió la puerta que comunicaba al corredor de las celdas, retrocedió un paso, volvió a coger por el cuello al maldito hijo de &%$#%, entró en el corredor cerrando la puerta tras él llevando al chico cogido por el cuello de la camisa hasta la ultima celda del lado derecho. Allí lo tiró al suelo, lo encerró y prendió un cigarrillo apoyándose contra la pared a esperar a que el muchacho recobrara la conciencia, mientras él lo observaba en silencio  
  
Pasaron al menos 30 minutos y varios cigarrillos más antes de que el desgraciado despertara. Hajime notó como antes de moverse chequeó que su cuerpo se encontrara bien, flexionando suavemente sus extremidades. Después vio como todo el chico se tensaba. El muchacho había notado la presencia de Hajime en la habitación incluso antes de verlo. Bien, pensó Hajime, el ahou ha recibido algún tipo de entrenamiento. 'Pero eso no va a salvarte, bastardo.' añadió furioso, y no se empeñó en cubrir éstas emociones.  
  
El pelirrojo se levantó pesadamente irguiendo la cabeza. Un par de ojos azul-rojizo se topó con los ojos azul-acero del lobo, pero sólo por unos segundos. Sea quien fuera el muchacho no era un chico cualquiera. Sabía controlar sus emociones muy bien, mejor de lo que Hajime había visto en mucho tiempo. El chico desvió la mirada cansadamente y se retiró a la parte del fondo de la pequeña celda, sentándose, su espalda contra la pared, con las piernas flexionadas contra él mismo y los brazos sobre ellas y la cabeza agachada. El capitán no podía ver más su rostro, que ahora estaba oculto, cubierto por la roja y abundante cabellera del chico, pero logró ver, con mucha satisfacción, que el golpe que le había dado menos de una hora antes le dejaría una cicatriz que le duraría mucho tiempo.  
  
Ambos se quedaron en sus posiciones por un par de horas más, ninguno de los dos se movió, ninguno de los dos hizo ningún sonido. Hajime analizaba el ki del joven, memorizando cada uno de los patrones que lo conformaban. Era, sin lugar a dudas, un sujeto poderoso; sabía como controlar sus emociones y como hacerlas desaparecer. El lobo no podía negar que se sentía interesado en el muchacho. Y tal vez hubieran seguido de largo, sino fuera por el oficial de guardia, que abrió la puerta que comunicaba con las celdas y nerviosamente se acercó al lobo tendiéndole un sobre tamaño carta.  
  
Hajime lo miró enfadado, pero cogió el sobre. El oficial dio media vuelta saliendo rápidamente.  
  
El lobo abrió el sobre. Dentro de él estaban varias fotografías, las cuales sólo miró confirmando así que el sujeto que estaba en la celda enfrente de él era el mismo al de las imágenes. Junto había varias hojas, allí se describía clara y concisamente quien era Niiyama Kenshin.  
  
Hajime leyó rápidamente la información, pasando del lugar de nacimiento: Kioto; a la edad: 20 años; padres, familia, etc, etc. No había tenido nunca problemas con la policía, era estudiante de leyes en la Universidad de Tokio, el mejor alumno además; no se le conocían vicios, no bebía en exceso, no se drogaba; trabajaba medio tiempo en un dojo enseñando kendo... decidió que tendría que ahondar un poco más en eso.  
  
Guardó toda esa información en el sobre y sin decir una sola palabra a Kenshin salió de la sala de celdas. Afuera, se encontró con el oficial, al cual prohibió tajantemente que nadie, bajo ninguna circunstancia hablara con el detenido; para luego regresar a la Jefatura de Policía, siendo casi las 4 de la mañana.  
  
Allí encontró a su hija, parada a la puerta de la Jefatura esperándolo. Sus ojos azules le decían muchísimas cosa. En primer lugar su hija estaba molesta, muy molesta, y segundo, había ido allí para pelear.  
  
El lobo no la dejó hablar. Apenas se bajó de su auto, ella se le acercó, pero él levantó una mano indicándole que guardara silencio. Y así calladamente, ambos se dirigieron a la oficina que le habían dado al capitán.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Hajime miró a su hija fijamente, podía notar como tiritaba de frío. Había estado en la calle esperándolo por más de 3 horas y solo vestía un polo delgado. A pesar de estar en primavera eso no quería decir que en la madrugada no hiciera un frío intenso.  
  
"Papá... ¿donde está Kenshin?" susurró Kaoru.  
  
Hajime no pudo evitar gruñir, el solo recordar al bastardo ese hacía que su estómago se retorciera. "Olvídalo. No lo volverás a ver."  
  
Kaoru tragó saliva. Sabía que pelear ahora no la llevaría a nada. Si había algo que había aprendido de su padre era que ella podía gritar y golpear todo lo que quisiera... siempre y cuando ella tuviera razón. Pero sabía que en ésta ocasión, ella traía todas las de perder. Había cometido el error de su vida al olvidarse de las normas de su padre y ella tendría que pagarlo; pero por ningún motivo iba a dejar que Kenshin se viera involucrado.  
  
"Papá" volvió a intentar. "No fue su culpa. El no hizo nada malo. Si se hubiera estado sobrepasando conmigo sabes bien que yo lo hubiera detenido... pero, yo, yo quería... yo no estaba pensando..." Kaoru no podía evitar que las lágrimas escaparan de sus ojos. Sabía muy bien que tipo de hombre era su padre; sabía que Kenshin podía muy bien no salir de ésta, justo ahora en que lo había vuelto a encontrar.  
  
Hajime la miró. No era común que su hija llorara así. El lobo la conocía bien, aunque ella no quisiera admitirlo. Él sabía como pensaba. Siempre había estado orgulloso de la chica, por que a pesar de ser mujer, eso nunca la había detenido a la hora de exigir lo que consideraba suyo. Era una mujer fuerte. E inteligente. E increíblemente orgullosa. Y ahora estaba frente a él, prácticamente tirando por la ventana todos esos años de demostrar autosuficiencia y perfecto control de sí misma. Y todo por que... por un idiota que conquistó su corazón.  
  
Hajime tragó saliva y respiró hondo. Detestaba hacerse cargo de este tipo de situaciones. Para eso estaba su esposa. Ella debía encargarse de los niños. "Muy bien. Empecemos por el principio entonces. Como, donde y cuando conociste a este príncipe azul tuyo." preguntó sarcásticamente mientras se sentaba pesadamente sobre su silla detrás del escritorio.  
  
Kaoru no sabía por donde empezar. Respiró hondo tratando calmarse, al menos su padre había aceptado hablar con ella, eso era mucho más de lo que solía conceder.  
  
"Pues, yo... conocí a Kenshin.." Oh Dios, pensó Kaoru, esto va a sonar feo, bien feo... "lo conocí hoy en el pasillo…" Kaoru pudo ver como la mirada de su padre se heló de pronto. La cabeza de Kaoru le gritaba que arreglara esa situación de inmediato. Sabía perfectamente bien que su padre se daría cuenta si es que ella mentía, algo respecto al ki creía, pero no había necesidad de mentir ¿ne?, solo alterar un poquito la verdad. "... personalmente. Pero hemos estado en contacto por mas o menos dos años."  
  
Hajime ladeo la cabeza y escudriñó los ojos de su hija. Ella no estaba mintiendo. "¿Quisieras explicar eso un poco más?" preguntó, intentando aclarar tan extraña relación.  
  
"Mmm, pues es que, yo lo conocí en... ¡en el chat!, si y... pues nos hicimos muy buenos amigos. Y hoy lo vi en la U, al principio no lo reconocí, pero después decidimos ir a conversar, así que fuimos a mi departamento... ¡Pregúntale a tu espía! Estuvimos conversando TODO el tiempo, y bueno... la situación se salió un poco de control, pero... papi, te juro que eso no vuelve a suceder. Perdí la cabeza, sabes que no soy el tipo de chicas que no piensa lo que hace, es solo que... Papá, ¿que has hecho con Kenshin?, ¿dónde está?"  
  
Hajime la miró detenidamente. Había algo que ella no le estaba diciendo, pero en general lo que su hija decía parecía ser todo cierto.  
  
"¿Que le he hecho? ¿Por que habría yo de hacerle nada?" contestó Hajime, mientras quitaba algunos papeles de encima de su escritorio. Podía sentir la energía de su hija aumentar de golpe. No es que le agradara hacerla enfadar, pero era tan gracioso tener el control y saber que no había nada que ella pudiera hacer para evitarlo...  
  
"¡Papá!"  
  
"Calma niña... no voy a tocarlo. Solo seguiremos el proceso legal correspondiente." Añadió con la patentada sonrisa de Mibu.  
  
"¿Pro-proceso legal? ¿Cuál proceso legal?"  
  
"Pues pequeña..." dijo pronunciando 'pequeña' fuertemente, "TÚ eres menor de edad, y él es un hombre adulto. Hay leyes que prohiben éstas cosas, ¿sabes?"  
  
Kaoru estaba perpleja. Su padre no podía estar hablando en serio. Por un momento simplemente no supo que contestar. "Pe-pero cumplo 18 en una semana." Susurró, aún confundida.  
  
"Que lastima que no lo viste UNA semana después ¿no?" dijo Hajime sonriendo mientras se levantaba del escritorio y salía de la habitación, dejando a una desconcertada Kaoru mirando el vacío.  
  
Cuando Hajime llegó a su auto disponiéndose a ir a su hotel a pasar la noche escuchó el grito de alguien más que furioso: "OTOUSAN!!!!!!!"  
  
Hajime rió un poco, al mismo tiempo que cogía el teléfono del auto y marcaba un número. Cuando fue comunicado con la persona a la cual quería hablar, toda la sonrisa que había en su rostro desapareció y fue reemplazado por la mirada más fría que pudiera existir.  
  
"Chou. Quiero saber todo lo que puedes encontrar de Niiyama Kenshin, sobre todo, donde aprendió Kendo, y quien le enseñó, no quiero la basura de informe que dan los policias. Lo quiero saber TODO, desde la primera enamorada hasta su plato favorito, ¿entendido?" Luego colgó. La mueca que había en su rostro hubiera asustado incluso a Kenshin.  
  
~~~~ Fin de FlashBack ~~~~  
  
Aoshi estacionó su auto y rápidamente se dirigió al edificio. Eran casi las 9 de la mañana, y la mayor parte de las personas que vivían allí o se habían ido a trabajar o a estudiar. La mañana era ya cálida y parecía ser que haría buen clima a lo largo del día.  
  
En pocos minutos, Aoshi estaba parado frente al departamento número 502. Tocó la puerta lenta pero fuertemente. Kaoru no tardó en abri. Aoshi la miró unos segundos frunciendo el ceño. Se fijó en como su cabello no estaba arreglado como normalmente solía estarlo, además se encontraba ojerosa y muy nerviosa.  
  
Kaoru se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar a su hermano y cerró después de que él lo hizo.  
  
Aoshi la miró más detenidamente ahora. Era obvio para él que algo grave había sucedido. Ya que solamente en una ocasión Aoshi había visto a su hermana tan alterada y fuera de control. Se notaba que estaba asustada por algo, pero Aoshi solo sabía por la llamada telefónica, que sea lo que fuere estaba relacionado con un tal Niiyama Kenshin. Aoshi lo había visto un par de veces por la Universidad, era amigo de Misao y sabía a ciencia cierta que el chico no tenía mayores problemas. Pero si le había hecho algo a su hermana, entonces no pararía hasta que ese Niiyama pagase... y lo iba a pagar bien caro.  
  
Kaoru caminaba de un lado a otro de la habitación, incapaz de mantenerse quieta. Estaba asustada y no estaba segura de que era lo que podía pasar, pero entendía que si alguien podía ayudarla, esa persona sería Aoshi.  
  
Finalmente, y reuniendo toda su fuerza de voluntad, Kaoru se sentó en el sofá donde sólo horas antes había estado en compañía de Kenshin; y haciendo un gesto a Aoshi, le indicó que se sentara también.  
  
"Aoshi... ¿recuerdas la conversación que tuvimos en Yokohama? ¿Cuándo te conté sobre, sobre mis sueños?" preguntó Kaoru, incapaz de apartar su mirada del suelo.  
  
Aoshi recordaba. Como olvidar la primera y única vez que su pequeña hermana parecía haberse desmoronado completamente. En esa ocasión estuvo en Yokohama más o menos dos semanas, y la primera de ellas Kaoru ella estuvo actuando como una especie de robot. Aquellos días, antes de que ambos tuvieran esa charla, Aoshi se había preguntado varias veces que había ocurrido con su pequeña y vivaz hermana, porque aquella mujer era más bien una desconocida.  
  
"¿Estás teniendo esos sueños otra vez Kaoru?" preguntó preocupado. No le agradaba la idea de tener que llevar a su hermana pequeña ante un psicólogo, pero tal vez era hora de buscar ayuda profesional.  
  
"No... ¿recuerdas que te conté sobre un chico? ¿Aquel que no podía olvidar incluso despierta?" al ver a Aoshi asentir con la cabeza, Kaoru continuó. "Yo, yo lo encontré Aoshi. Es Niiyama Kenshin, es el mismo chico de mis sueños..." Kaoru vio a Aoshi abrir la boca para replicar, ella sabía que era lo que él iba a decir, que todo era una locura, que eso no podía ser. "Es verdad Aoshi, lo juro es él. Y él también recuerda quien soy. Me lo dijo. Estuvimos ayer conversando sobre todo lo que ha ocurrido, sobre quienes éramos ahora y sobre los amigos que teníamos en común. Ellos también están aquí, aunque ninguno recuerda nada."  
  
Aoshi cayó las preguntas y dudas que tenía en aquel momento. Eso era simplemente ilógico y no podía ser.  
  
"Pero ayer, pues estábamos tan entretenidos conversando que la hora se me pasó sin darme cuenta, y olvidé por completo que papá me había dicho que no tuviera chicos más allá de las doce. Kenshin y yo... bueno, nosotros, ehh, estabamos be-besándonos, y ahh, vino papá. Y ahora él tiene a Kenshin detenido y dice que lo va a acusar de sobrepasarse con una menor de edad... Aoshi que hago, tienes que ayudarme." Terminó Kaoru con lágrimas corriéndole por los ojos.  
  
Aoshi la miró en silencio por un largo momento, antes de preguntar: "¿Te acostaste con él?". Le dolía preguntar, pero tenía que saber la verdad, y no creía que su padre arrestara a alguien por be-besar, como lo había puesto Kaoru.  
  
Kaoru se sonrojó intensamente, pero al mismo tiempo negó con la cabeza. "Nosotros no, nosotros estabamos, no llegamos a eso." Respondió Kaoru cabizbaja, estaba avergonzada de sí misma. ¿Como pudo olvidarse de sus principios solo por un chico?, claro que era el chico por el cual había esperado más de cien años, pero aun así... Kaoru suspiró, si quería la ayuda de Aoshi, tendría que contarle todo.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Después de que papá se fue me quedé un rato pensando sobre que hacer, estuve dando vueltas por la calle sin saber que hacer o a quien recurrir. No sé si deba hablar con mamá, y luego recordé que tu sabía sobre él. Aoshi – dijo Kaoru con lágrimas en los ojos –tienes que ayudarme… por favor. No fue su culpa, te juro que no lo fue, Kenshin nunca me habría tocado si yo no se lo hubiera permitido… por favor…"  
  
Le tomó algo de tiempo, y ya eran casi las 10 para cuando terminó todo el relato. Aoshi la había escuchado pacientemente, y ahora tenía claro todo lo que había ocurrido, desde la tarde anterior en que ambos se habían encontrado en el pasillo del cuarto piso de ingeniería, hasta esa mañana, en que Kaoru salió de la oficina de su padre y regresó a su departamento, deprimida y asustada, y lo primero que hizo fue llamar a su hermano por consejo y ayuda.  
  
"No sé que es lo que nuestro padre piense hacer con Niiyama, Kaoru, pero voy a intentar averiguarlo. Lo más probable es que ahora esté encerrado en algún lugar; la escuela militar es el lugar más probable, pues allí nadie cuestiona la autoridad de Otousan. Intentaré hablar con él. Ver que es lo que va a hacer. Mientras tanto toma un baño, come e intenta dormir. Yo me ocupo de todo." Dicho esto Aoshi se levantó, se acercó a Kaoru y le dio un beso en la frente mientras acariciaba su negro cabello. "No te preocupes Imouto, todo va a salir bien." Dijo mientras daba una de sus casi-sonrisas.  
  
Kaoru suspiró aliviada y se abrazó a su cintura cariñosamente. Asintió con la cabeza mientras se levantaba para acompañar a Aoshi a la puerta, para luego cerrarla cuando él se hubo ido.  
  
Kaoru miró alrededor. Ahora se sentía mejor. Sabía que podía confiar en su hermano. Pensó en lo que le había dicho, mientras se dirigía al cuarto de baño, dispuesta a sumergirse en la tibia agua de la bañera, pero antes de llegar a tocar el pomo de la puerta algo que había dicho Aoshi le vino a la mente: Lo más probable es que ahora esté encerrado en algún lugar, la escuela militar es el lugar más probable, pues allí nadie cuestiona la autoridad de Otousan.  
  
Kaoru sonrió y dio media vuelta en dirección al teléfono.  
  
Un par de minutos después tenía apuntado en un papel la dirección que la operadora le había dado. La Escuela Militar estaba como a una hora de distancia, lo mas probable era que no la dejaran entrar, pero ella iba a tomar el riesgo. Tenía que ver a Kenshin. Y tenía que hacerlo ya.  
  
La mirada de determinación que tan bien conocían su hermano y su padre se había vuelto a formar en su rostro. Kaoru salió decidida a todo cerrando la puerta tras de sí.  
  
Continuará...  
  
Y bien?? Qué les pareció?? Sinceramente a mi no me convence mucho éste capítulo, pero de verdad que me he esforzado bastante.  
  
Esperen mucho WAFF para el próximo capítulo!!!!  
  
Ahhh, y por si acaso:  
  
- Moshi moshi significa "Aló" se dice cuando se contesta el teléfono.  
  
Muchas gracias a todos los que han escrito reviews!!! No se olviden de escribirme lo que piensan de éste capítulo!!!! 


	6. La hija del Lobo

Al fin!!!! Éste capítulo está aquí gracias a mi querida amiga y editora Bela Brower. Gracias BELA!!!!  
  
  
  
Capítulo 5: La Hija del Lobo  
  
  
  
Kenshin caminaba de un lado a otro dentro del reducido espacio de la celda en la que se encontraba. Pensaba frenéticamente en todo lo que había ocurrido en las últimas 12 horas, y en que era un idiota. No tenía la menor idea de que era lo que tenía que ver Saitoh en todo esto. Quizá era, pensó, que el Lobo de Mibu tenía como él los recuerdos de su vida pasada, y eso no era nada bueno. ¿Cómo era que el lobo lo había encontrado? O más importante, ¿por qué reaccionó de la manera en que lo hizo? Había estado furioso, de eso Kenshin no tenía duda, pero la razón, Kenshin no la sabía.  
  
El pelirrojo se detuvo un momento. Llegaban extraños murmullos del exterior. Trató de escuchar, pero las voces eran demasiado bajas.  
  
.....  
  
  
  
"¿Sabe usted quien soy yo?" Preguntó Kaoru imitando increíblemente bien esa fría voz que su padre solía usar cuando se molestaba.  
  
Casi no había tenido problemas para entrar en la escuela, con la excusa de visitar a su padre. El guardia que estaba en la puerta, no puso muchas objeciones al enterarse de a quien quería ella visitar, el capitán era MUY bien conocido dentro de la escuela. Como nunca se guardaba un registro de si el capitán entraba o salía del recinto, Kaoru pudo convencerlo fácilmente de que la dejara pasar. Pero mantenerse serena y sonriente, como cualquier hija visitando a su padre, había acabado con su paciencia, y ahora la estaba pagando el pobre oficial que cuidaba las celdas. Aquí Kaoru se encontraba con un problema mayor, pues estaba prohibido para civiles entrar hasta allí, y mucho menos visitar a los detenidos.  
  
Kaoru pudo ver con satisfacción como el sargento temblaba enfrente de ella. Sonrió para sí misma. Claro que el pobre oficial sabía quien era, pensó maliciosamente, pero no importaba, se lo pondría más claro aún.  
  
"Soy la hija del Capitán Hayashibara Hajime" dijo avanzando un poco más hacia el militar y levantando la cabeza para poder verlo a los ojos.  
  
El sargento era, por lo menos, una cabeza más alto que Kaoru, pero por la manera en que sudaba y temblaba, no parecía no notarlo.  
  
Kaoru le obsequió su mejor imitación de la sonrisa de lobo, respiró hondo e intentó relajarse. Hizo memoria de todo lo que había aprendido de la domadora del lobo, como llamaban a su madre. Sip, tal vez sería mejor tranquilizarse un poco y tratar de razonar las cosas con el guardia.  
  
"Pues ya que nos hemos presentado y todo..." dijo amablemente, "¿Podría hacerme el favor de abrir esa puerta? Necesito ver al hombre que tienen preso, es un asunto muy importante y 'personal' –dijo subrayando esa palabra y lanzando al oficial su mejor sonrisa- "Por lo que no dejará entrar a nadie mientras yo estoy adentro. Sé que mi padre y yo estaríamos muy complacidos" agregó Kaoru con un brillo en los ojos que hizo al sargento temblar peor que gelatina al pensar que ocurriría si la hija del Capitán no estaba 'complacida'.  
  
"Se-señorita Hayashibara..." comenzó a decir el sargento.  
  
"Oh vamos, no seamos tan formales, solo Kaoru por favor." Interrumpió.  
  
El militar tragó saliva, esto no le gustaba nada nada. Todo era muy extraño. El solo había comenzado su turno un par de horas atrás, pero antes de que su relevo se fuera le había advertido sobre el prisionero que había adentro. Según este, el mismísimo Capitán Hayashibara, conocido a nivel nacional como el Lobo de Mibu, terror de los cadetes, portador de más medallas por servicios especiales que ningún otro y que había rechazado su ascenso en dos ocasiones ya, pues decía que el nunca se convertiría en un vejestorio de escritorio; había llevado la madrugada anterior a un hombre inconsciente y lo había metido en una celda prohibiendo "rotundamente" que nadie lo viera o hablara con él.  
  
Y ahora estaba aquí, justo frente a él la hija del lobo pidiéndole entrar a la celda. ¿Porqué no se había quedado en la cama con Miori ese día? El pobre sargento no lo sabía.  
  
"Bueno, ejem, Kaoru-san su padre dijo que nadie..."  
  
Ohh genial, Kaoru el oficial no la iba a dejar entrar. Pues bien, ella había tratado de ser amable, pero no contaba con lo que solía llamarse 'paciencia'.  
  
"Mire Sargento. Vamos a hacer las cosas más fáciles para usted y para mí. Voy a ver a ese hombre y si alguien le pregunta porque me dejó pasar pues le responde que lo obligué. ¿Entendió sargento?" contestó Kaoru frunciendo el ceño.  
  
El oficial no pudo evitar sonreír ante las palabras de Kaoru.  
  
"¿Obligarme?" repitió el oficial confuso, dudando que aquella jovencita hablara en serio. Después de todo, él era mucho más alto que ella, y mucho más fuerte. La chiquilla no sabía cuan bien eran entrenados los futuros militares allí, cuantos ejercicios recibían sobre defensa y ataque, además de los cursos de supervivencia, básicos por supuesto, ésta era la escuela de cadetes después de todo, pero aun así, estaba orgulloso de ser uno de los mejores en los deportes.  
  
"Si Sargento" contestó Kaoru con un tono de voz muy serio y sin ninguna sonrisa en los labios. "Desea que le muestre que tan bien entrenada está la hija del lobo?"  
  
El Sargento tragó saliva y retrocedió rápidamente. Había sido su imaginación o los ojos de la chica habían cambiado de color por un segundo? ¿Y porque de pronto la habitación estaba tan fría?  
  
....  
  
Kenshin aguzó el oído intentando captar algunas de las palabras, pero fue en vano. De pronto sintió una poderoso ki explotar. Fue rápido y breve, pero muy intenso. Por unos segundos dudo que realmente hubiera sucedido tal cosa, porque la energía que había sentido era absolutamente familiar. Pero eso no era posible, ella no podría... ¿o si?  
  
Un segundo después la puerta que comunicaba con las celdas se abrió, y un oficial apresuradamente se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar a la persona que estaba detrás de este.  
  
Kenshin miró al oficial, tenía el ojo izquierdo hinchado y el labio partido, además de caminar con una mano sobre su estómago dolorido. ¿Pero que le pasó? pensó Kenshin sorprendido. Instantes después Kaoru entraba a la habitación mientras que el sargento se cuadraba. Ya firme hizo una reverencia y salió cojeando, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.  
  
Kaoru miró alrededor, se encontraba en un corredor no muy bien iluminado y colindaba con 6 celdas aproximadamente, y en la última de ellas estaba la persona que ella estaba buscando.  
  
"¡¡Kenshin!!" gritó feliz, mientras corría hasta la celda.  
  
Kenshin sonrió al verla e inmediatamente se acercó a ella. La reja de su prisión los separaba, pero eso no le impidió abrazarla fuertemente. Había estado preocupado por ella, ¿quién sabe que cosas podría hacerle Saitoh? Podía sentirla temblando entre sus brazos, y preocupado se alejó solo un poco, lo suficiente como para poder verle el rostro. Pero Kaoru tenía la cabeza agachada, y se negaba a verlo directamente a los ojos.  
  
Kenshin la miró confuso, y con su mano levantó su barbilla, sorprendiéndose de encontrar su bello rostro cubierto de lágrimas y sus ojos fuertemente cerrados, pero aun así Kenshin pudo notar cierta expresión de... ¿Culpa? Pensó Kenshin preocupado.  
  
"¿Kaoru?" preguntó sin soltar su rostro.  
  
Kaoru abrió los ojos lentamente. "Siento mucho que esto halla sucedido" susurró, mientras con un gesto señalaba la celda. "Todo es mi culpa, lo siento mucho..." agregó, su voz entrecortaba, y con nuevas lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.  
  
Kenshin la miró confuso, ¿cómo podía ser todo culpa de Kaoru? Pensó. "¿A qué te refieres? Y..." añadió dudando un poco, mientras que su rostro se tornaba rojizo "... ¿que ocurrió anoche exactamente…? No… no recuerdo muy bien."  
  
Kaoru bajó la vista avergonzada, el mismo tono escarlata cubría también su cara. "¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas, Kenshin?" preguntó, ya imaginando cual sería la respuesta.  
  
"Pues, ambos estábamos –ejem- besándonos y... mm, nada, de allí no recuerdo nada más. Solo que desperté aquí y..." su tono de voz cambió a uno mucho más frío antes de continuar "Saitoh también estaba aquí."  
  
"¿Oh dios. Te hizo daño Kenshin?" Preguntó Kaoru alarmada, viéndolo detenidamente y asustándose aun más al notar, por primera vez desde su llegada a las celdas, la horrible marca del golpe, que ahora estaba morado e hinchado.  
  
"No, no me hizo nada. Solo estuvo ahí" dijo señalando con la cabeza el lugar donde Hajime estuvo parado, "Y luego se fue, eso fue como a las dos o tres de la mañana, desde entonces nadie más a entrado." Kenshin notó como una mirada de alivio reemplazó las previas expresiones en el rostro de Kaoru. Con una de sus manos acarició su negro cabello. Estaba un poco desordenado, y Kenshin estaba seguro que desde la noche anterior, ella no había descansado ni un segundo. La misma mano que antes estuvo en su cabello pasó a su mejilla. Con el torso de la mano limpió los rastros de la lágrimas y suavemente se acercó a ella besándola tiernamente por entre los barrotes. No podía ir más allá de eso, las rejas lo impedían, pero Kenshin esperaba que así, Kaoru entendiera que él no la culpaba de nada. Y por motivos más egoístas también, ¿ Para qué negar que él deseaba besarla y sentirla cerca? Sus esfuerzos se vieron compensados con la cálida sonrisa de Kaoru.  
  
"Lo que no entiendo, es que tiene que ver Saitoh en todo esto, tu crees que él recuerde algo del..." calló al sentirla temblar nuevamente, y se sorprendió de ver como de pronto ella parecía sentir... ¿pánico?  
  
'Ohhh genial', y ahora por donde empiezo?, pensó Kaoru desesperada. Pero sabía que tendría que explicar todo tarde o temprano. "Verás Kenshin, Saitoh... Saitoh estaba molesto contigo porque… pues porque él es mi, mi, mi pa-padre." Contestó casi tartamudeando las ultimas palabras. No podía apartar la vista de sus zapatos, simplemente no tenía el valor para mirar a Kenshin ahora. Pero después de varios minutos de silencio, tuvo que hacer acopio de todo su valor y levantar la cabeza.  
  
Kenshin tenía los ojos más grandes que platitos de té. Y Kaoru se sorprendió de verlo con una mirada vacía. Pero poco a poco empezó a parpadear, y Kaoru pudo jurar que escuchó un 'Oroo' por entre sus labios, pero lo dijo tan bajo, que a pesar de que ella estaba muy cerca de él, no estaba segura de si realmente lo había dicho, o ella lo imaginó.  
  
Kenshin la miró con los ojos en blanco, parpadeó un par de veces intentando convencerse de que lo que acababa de escuchar era solo un invento de su imaginación. Para cuando se dio cuenta de que lo que había escuchado era exactamente lo que Kaoru había dicho los ojos se le abrieron tanto que Kenshin estaba seguro se le caerían del rostro.  
  
'Oh mi Dios, Saitoh NO, El lobo de Mibu, Saitoh en persona me vio ayer con SU hija ni más ni menos, y ella estaba sin... y yo estaba... OHHH DIOS!!!. Ahora si que voy a morir, o peor, me va a dejar aquí encerrado por el resto de mi vida... no me dejará acercarme a Kaoru pero ni con una malla protectora de por medio. QUE VOY A HACER!!!' pensó Kenshin desesperado.  
  
Kaoru podía imaginar fácilmente los pensamientos que debía tener Kenshin. Pero ella no estaba dispuesta a que su padre se interpusiera entre ella y el amor de su vida, erm, dos vidas.  
  
Kenshin parpadeó un poco más, tratando de alejar de sus pensamientos las torturas que Saitoh seguramente le haría pasar, para fijarse en Kaoru. Ella lo estaba mirando con una expresión llena de determinación y confianza en sus ojos azules. Kenshin no pudo evitar sonreír al verla así; del mismo modo que no pudo evitar sentir como se relajaba un poco. Casi pudo leer sus pensamientos y ella tenía razón, no importaba quien fuera el padre de Kaoru, eso no cambiaría para nada lo que él sentía; ya encontrarían, juntos, alguna manera de solucionar el problema.  
  
"No te preocupes Kenshin, ya verás como todo sale bien. Solo hay que ser precavidos y cuidar cada cosa que hacemos. Papá solo está molesto, pero ya se le pasará. Hubieras visto como se pudo cuando conoció a mi primer enamorado..." agregó sonriendo, pero luego de recordar 'exactamente' que fue lo que le hizo a su primer enamorado su sonrisa disminuyó un poco, "... emm, mejor concentrémonos en el presente ¿ne?"  
  
Kenshin la miró receloso. Sea lo que fuera que Saitoh le haya hecho al enamorado de SU Kaoru se lo tenía bien merecido, pensó fervientemente, dándose cuenta que eso no era bueno para la situación en la que se encontraba.  
  
"Kaoru..." comenzó Kenshin tratando de comprender todo lo que había sucedido para poder afrontarlo después, "¿qué fue exactamente lo que ocurrió anoche?, ¿y porque estoy detenido?"  
  
Kaoru suspiró antes de comenzar.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Hajime exhaló el humo del cigarro lentamente mientras miraba a su hijo, sentado enfrente de él. El que su hija lo hubiera mandado para que hablara por ella, significaba que estaba desesperada. Claro que eso al lobo de Mibu no le importaba, que gritara y llorara todo lo que deseara, el tiempo la ayudaría a olvidarse del sujeto. Volvió a ver a su hijo por unos segundos y luego bajó la vista hacia el reporte que momentos antes le había dado Cho.  
  
Lo que su hijo le pedía no era mucho. Solo una segunda oportunidad para Niiyama. Aoshi se comprometía a supervisar a Kaoru para no permitir que algo así volviera a suceder. Sin embargo Hajime estaba convencido que pasaría algo de tiempo antes de que su hija perdiera la cabeza otra vez... pero nunca se sabía con éstos chicos hoy en día.  
  
Pero dejar al hijo de &%$# libre ahora, sin ningún tipo de castigo, le era simplemente ridículo. No podía ser. Pero el sujeto en cuestión era interesante.  
  
Al parecer su padre fue uno de los más grandes espadachines. Ganó todos los torneos de su categoría por un gran margen, y había enseñado su estilo a su hijo: Niiyama Kenshin. Hajime también había aprendido el arte de la espada de su padre, y su padre de su abuelo antes que él. Y la sucesión seguía por muchas generaciones. ¿Pero aquel estilo legendario y misterioso sería mejor que el suyo? Sonrió complacido ante la idea. Levantó la cabeza y miró a su hijo, que lo esperaba de pie desde ya hacía varios minutos.  
  
"Bien, voy a dar al ahou una nueva oportunidad..."  
  
Aoshi miró a su padre con los ojos entrecerrados. Tenía que haber algún truco en sus palabras, o él se estaba quedando sordo. No. Definitivamente no podía dejar ir a Niiyama tan fácilmente. "Cual es la condición Otou-san"  
  
El lobo volvió a sonreir. Aquella sonrisa que todos conocen... y temen. "Tiene que vencerme en Kendo."  
  
Aoshi lo observó sorprendido, aunque por su expresión no era fácil saberlo. Asintió con la cabeza mientras escuchaba la hora y el lugar del encuentro. Minutos después estaba sentado en su auto. Sacó el celular del bolsillo y marcó el número de su hermana. "Kaoru, otou-san aceptó liberar a Niiyama, sin ninguna acusación, con la condición de que se enfrente a él en kendo."  
  
Aoshi escuchó la respuesta de su hermana menor a través del aparato: "¿Que papá quiere que??? ¿Está loco??? Ya verá cuando yo hable con él!!! Lo voy a hacer puré!!! Kenshin no puede... espera... que?, no! Kenshin eso no! Por supuesto que... pero es que... argh!!! ¿Aoshi? ¿Está bien, donde va a ser?."  
  
Aoshi frunció el ceño, ella no podía estar con... eso no era posible, "Kaoru, ¿donde estás?" Preguntó fríamente.  
  
"Mm, oh las baterías, se acaban, tengo que colgar hermano, te llamo luego."  
  
"Kaoru, tiene que estar en el dojo Matsukawa, en una hora. Apresúrense."  
  
"Chao... y GRACIAS!!" contestó Kaoru antes de colgar el teléfono.  
  
Aoshi suspiró. Los problemas en que se metía su pequeña hermana eran enormes. Tenía sus dudas sobre esta pelea que su padre quería tener con Niiyama. Pero sabía que su padre no iba a dar marcha atrás ahora. Niiyama Kenshin tendría que pelear. Lo quisiera o no.  
  
Aoshi encendió el motor, y se dirigió al dojo.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Kaoru suspiró. Aun tenía el celular sujeto en su mano y lo miraba fijamente. Pero no era el celular lo que le importaba. Pensaba en las consecuencias de ésta pelea. Ahora recordaba (con algo de mortificación), una vez en el tiempo en que su padre, no, Saitoh Hajime, se había enfrentado a Kenshin. No quería que eso volviera a suceder. Y lo ultimo que jamás hubiera deseado, es que tuviera que ser por su culpa. ¿Es que siempre tendrían que estar peleando? ¿Kenshin no se merecía algo de paz y tranquilidad? Si ella no hubiera perdido la cabeza como lo hizo la noche anterior nada de esto habría sucediendo.  
  
Kaoru volvió a suspirar. Pero levantó la cabeza al sentir la tibia presión de dos manos sobre sus hombros. Al hacerlo se encontró con los ojos más hermosos del mundo, según su humilde opinión.  
  
Kenshin la miraba tranquilamente. No era difícil para él leer a Kaoru en éstos momentos. Estaba preocupada. Y era por su culpa. Pero realmente no había nada de que preocuparse. Kenshin lo veía todo de una manera bastante simple. La había encontrado. Y no la perdería. Si eso significaba hacer morder el polvo al lobo, pues lo haría. No iba a permitir que nada ni nadie los separara ahora. Claro que hubiera preferido llevarse bien con el futuro suegro. Pero el hecho que este tuviera que ser el Lobo de Mibu de entre todos los hombres del mundo le hacía pensar que el destino estaba jugando con él.  
  
Pero no importaba. Ya encontrarían una manera. Lo que tenía que hacer ahora era hacer sonreír a Kaoru. No soportaba verla tan preocupada.  
  
"Daijoubu Kaoru." Dijo mientras con una mano acariciaba su largo cabello negro. "Todo va a salir bien. Solo necesito que..." hubiera continuado, pero el oficial que había dejado pasar a Kaoru había vuelto a entrar.  
  
El pobre oficial miró a la joven pareja nerviosamente. Aun le dolía el estómago, y creía fervientemente que la muchacha le había partido algunas costillas. Cosa que era ridícula pues aún podía mantenerse en pie. De todas maneras tragó saliva, y con un ligero temblor en la voz anunció: "Niiyama Kenshin, por ordenes superiores queda liberado." Volvió a tragar saliva al ver que ninguno de los dos se había movido ni un solo centímetro. Él pelirrojo aun estaba abrazando a la señorita hija del capitán. Mentalmente se golpeó la cabeza. Era patético que ni siquiera en sus propios pensamientos pudiera atreverse a faltarle el respeto a la señorita. Volvió a suspirar y decidió que lo mejor sería retirarse inmediatamente, no vaya a ser que la señorita vuelva a molestarse con él. Ohh no, no otra vez.  
  
El pobre oficial, ya estaba cerrando la puerta cuando la suave voz de Kaoru lo detuvo. El sargento levantó la vista hasta encontrarse con ojos azules que lo miraban interrogantes. Un sudor frío comenzó a correr por su frente. Sabía que no debía entrar. Lo sabía...  
  
Kaoru tosió un poco. Tal vez se le había pasado la mano con el pobre sargento. Bueeeno, lo hecho, hecho estaba ¿no?, "No tendrías que abrir la reja entonces?" preguntó lo más amablemente posible. No había porque asustar más al chico.  
  
El oficial casi se cae. Por supuesto!! Como se le había olvidado? Cogió el grupo de llaves que colgaban de su cintura y se acercó rápidamente a la reja donde estaba el pelirrojo, mientras murmuraba una y otra vez cuanto lo sentía.  
  
Kenshin estaba asombrado. El pobre hombre se mostraba aterrado. ¿Qué le había podido hacer su Kaoru a un oficial entrenado de las fuerzas militares? Una sonrisa no muy gentil se formó entonces dentro de su mente. Ohhh, Kenshin sabía muy bien que tipo de cosas estaría Kaoru dispuesta hacer... sobretodo una Kaoru desesperada, separada del hombre que quería ver a como de lugar a sólo un oficial de distancia... Lo que hubiera dado por estar allí. Kenshin pensaba que no había figura más dulce que su Kaoru demostrando cuán "débil" una mujer podía ser. Kenshin rió para sí mismo. 'Ohhh pobre hombre', compadeció al oficial.  
  
Las manos de nuestro sargento sudaban y temblaban tanto que no podía distinguir la llave correcta de las otras cinco que habían en el llavero, a pesar estar todas enumeradas.  
  
Kaoru dio un suspiro. Esto era demasiado. Si alguien no hacía algo, ella iba a perder la paciencia.  
  
Kenshin se aclaró la garganta suavemente. Mejor salvar al hombre de la furia de su Kaoru. No es que no quisiera verla en acción, se moría por hacerlo. Pero no era éste el momento, tenía cosas que hacer y no mucho tiempo para hacerlas. "Tal vez yo pueda abrir la puerta, sargento, creo que es mas fácil hacerlo desde adentro." Eso por supuesto no era cierto, pero para cuando el oficial abriera la puerta, ya habría pasado la hora límite para llegar al dojo... o Kaoru ya lo habría convertido en puré...  
  
El sargento levantó la mirada hacia el pelirrojo. Lo que le pedía no era ortodoxo. Estaba severamente prohibido darle las llaves a un civil. Y estaba a punto de decírselo, sinceramente ofendido de que cosa tan absurda se le hubiera ocurrido al reo, cuando, de reojo, captó la mirada de Kaoru.  
  
Segundos después Kenshin le estaba devolviendo el llavero al sargento y salía de la pequeña prisión de la mano de Kaoru, con dirección al dojo, donde tendría que pelear contra el lobo de Mibu, prácticamente por la mano de su hija... si hubiera visto esto en la tele, pensó Kenshin, se hubiera reído de una trama tan absurda.  
  
  
  
---- Continuará ----  
  
  
  
Pues bien, espero que todo ese WAFF les haya gustado. Para ser sincera ya tenía esa parte escrita desde hace mucho tiempo, pero no sé como se borró de mi computadora... SNIFF!!! Estuve tan triste... y TAN molesta, casi destrozo mi compu de la cólera. Creo que hasta me pelee con todo el mundo, y me negué a escribir ni una palabra hasta que me calmara. Pero ya está, al fin.  
  
Sinceramente no tengo ni idea de para cuando estará el siguiente, pero voy a tratar de apurarme los más que pueda. Y ya tengo otro fic en mente... un K&K por supuesto. Pero me he prometido a mi misma que voy a terminar éste antes de ponerme a escribir otro... aunque tal vez no cumpla esa promesa... Hohohoho!!!!  
  
Adoro a K&K!!!!!  
  
No se olviden de escribirme que les pareció!!!! 


	7. Duelo de Espadas (A)

Aquí está la primera parte de la tan esperada pelea Kenshin Vs Saitoh. Nunca antes había descrito una pelea usando técnicas, pero espero que me haya salido al menos regular. 

Disclaimer: RK no me pertenece... snif!! 

¡¡¡¡Y mis especiales agradecimientos a Bela!!! Sin ella, éste capítulo estaría repleto de 'habías' y horribles conjugaciones!!! 

Disfruten!! 

**Capítulo 6: Duelo de espadas (A)**

  
Kenshin consideró las opciones que tenían. Kaoru conducía con rapidez y confianza, sin embargo llegarían al dojo con el tiempo justo, al parecer Saitoh había previsto que así fuera. El problema era que Kenshin necesitaba su sakabatou. Pero no la traía consigo, y eso significaba que tendría que pelear contra Sait... am Hayashibara-SAN, se corrigió malhumorado, usando la espada que él le diera. 

Por lo que Kaoru le contó, su padre no dudaría en usar una katana en contra de él, ya lo había hecho antes, sobretodo para extraer información de personas poco 'conversadoras', y ella estaba segura de que lo haría de nuevo. Su posición en el gobierno le permitía tomarse ciertas libertades, como usar katanas, o encerrar prisioneros sin ninguna acusación formal, y todo porque trabajaba para el departamento de seguridad, el equivalente japonés a la CIA estadounidense. 

Sin embargo Kenshin se negaba rotundamente a usar una katana. No lo había hecho nunca en ésta vida, y prefería continuar así. Incluso su sakabatou solo la usaba cuando estaba solo, y para relajarse, nunca contra otra persona y era por esa razón que estaba en su departamento, y su departamento estaba del otro lado del dojo Matsukawa. Kenshin estaba convencido que Hayashibara-san lo había investigado a fondo, y de allí su interés en pelear con él y probar el Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu, además de venganza por lo que le hizo a su hija. Pero no importaba, ya era hora de arreglar aquel asunto que había estado pendiente desde una vida anterior. 

Muchas cosas habían cambiado en él, la parte más importante era la de Battousai. En la era Tokugawa, Battousai, a pesar de ser parte de si mismo, era un ser sin sentimientos, ni emociones, al que lo único que le importaba era completar la misión, lo más rápida y eficazmente posible pero siempre bajo el ideal de traer paz y tranquilidad al Japón. El JAMÁS había matado por el placer de matar, ni siquiera cuando se encontraba más perdido que nunca. El vagabundo ocupó el lugar contrario. El objetivo era el mismo, un mejor futuro para todos, pero ésta vez si importaba el camino. Y como rurouni se juró a sí mismo no volver a derramar la sangre de nadie. Y cumplió su juramento, aunque siempre tuvo que estar pendiente de que Battousai no se liberara, controlando el deseo que a veces sentía de acabar con todos los obstáculos rápidamente. 

Pero ahora, las cosas habían cambiado. Él había crecido bajo la tutela del mejor padre que pudo tener. Niiyama Kenji había sido fuerte y severo, pero también comprensivo. Tal vez no entendiese todo lo que le sucedía a su hijo, aunque siempre estaba dispuesto a dar un buen consejo disimulado entre insultos. Y Kenshin había aprendido no a controlar a la furia que vivía en él, sino a domarla. Ahora, ambas personalidades se habían mezclado por completo en una. Kenshin aun era amigable e inocente, pero ahora demostraba mucho más su lado masculino, entrenaba duramente en el dojo Higuchi, y enseñaba el kendo con determinación. Y cuando estaba en el jurado podía ser simplemente implacable. Sus amigos sabían bien cuando había que dejar de jugar. Kenshin podía molestarse, pero no era del tipo de hombre que perdía los papeles y se tiraba al contrincante a golpes. Kenshin prefería vencerlo inteligentemente. 

Pero ahora necesitaba su sakabatou, y no había forma en que pudiera ir hasta su departamento y luego al dojo Matsukawa en el lapso de una hora. 

Kenshin miró su reloj. Ya habían pasado 15 minutos. 

"Kaoru" dijo, "¿me podrías prestar tu celular?" 

Kaoru lo observó de reojo. Sabía que algo se traía entre manos, ya que había estado bastante callado desde que salieron de la escuela militar. 

"Hai." Contestó mientras, sin apartar la mirada de la avenida, introducía una mano en uno de sus bolsillos y sacaba un pequeño aparato. 

Kenshin lo tomó, y marcó un número. 

. 

. 

. 

"Pero Zorrita, te juro por lo más sagrado que no sé nada. Ya lo he llamado más de 25 veces a su celular y el idiota ese no contesta. Te juro que no lo he visto desde ayer en la cafetería, y ambos estabamos allí, ¿recuerdas?" dijo Sano, con la mirada más inocente que pudo conseguir. 

Él y Megumi estaban sentados sobre el pasto, cerca del pabellón de medicina de la universidad de Tokio. El clima era cálido, el día estaba despejado, y ambos disfrutaban de la sobra refrescante de un viejo árbol, bajo el cual se encontraban. Claro que lo disfrutarían más, si ella no estuviera preocupada. 

Megumi lo miró dudosa. Ya era medio día y no sabían nada de Kenshin desde desde el anterior día, en que el grupo, es decir Misao, Sano, Kenshin y ella, comieron en la cafetería de la universidad. 

Megumi no se hubiera preocupado, de no ser porque se había encontrado esa mañana en el pasillo con el profesor de ética, y éste le comentó que Kenshin faltó a su clase de las 9 y por consiguiente, y por consiguiente, perdió una práctica calificada, que para colmo de males valía 20% de la nota final. 

Ella misma había llamado al celular de Kenshin, varias veces, e incluso dejó en la contestadora de su casa un montón de mensajes, pero aún el pelirrojo no daba señales de vida. 

Sano intentó calmarla asegurándole que probablemente había salido la noche anterior y ahora estaba tan dormido (o borracho) que no escuchaba el teléfono. Claro que eso no era algo que uno esperaría de Kenshin, de Sano si, pero de Kenshin... 

Si se tratase de una persona cualquiera, Megumi no se preocuparía tanto, pero era Kenshin de quien estaban hablando. El mismo Kenshin que el semestre anterior casi desaprobó 5 de los 7 cursos que llevaba por inasistencias. Tenía suerte que los profesores lo apreciaran y de tener uno de los promedios más altos de su carrera. 

Ella no entendía como trabajaba la cabeza de ese hombre. Sabía que él adoraba su carrera, y esa era probablemente la razón por la que sacaba tan buenas notas, pero de vez en cuando le venían grandes episodios de locura. 

O al menos de eso estaba convencida Megumi. Como aquella vez, recordó, en que él se había obsesionado con los dojos; se le dio por recorrerlos todos, desde el más pequeño hasta el más grande en todo Tokio, solo Dios sabe por que, y no pudo asistir a clases por casi dos semanas consecutivas debido a esa locura. 

Afortunadamente Kenshin pudo pasar sin problemas los exámenes finales y luego viajó a Kioto para las vacaciones. Megumi creyó que él ya estaría bien, el estar con su hermana lo relajaba, pero parecía que ahora había vuelto a las antiguas andanzas. Que tal si ahora se le daba por recorrer todos los restaurantes?, ese chico estaba loco, y Megumi ya estaba decidida ha hacerle una lobotomía. 

Suspiró. Era un precioso día de primavera y estaba de mal humor. Ken-san pagaría por ello, pensó mordazmente. 

Sano atrajo a Megumi hacia sí tratando de tranquilizarla con suaves caricias, y Megumi empezaba a devolver sus suaves besos cuando el teléfono celular de Sano timbró. Sano murmuró una maldición, y contestó de mala gana, fastidiado de que el demoníaco aparato sonara justo cuando 'entraba en calor'. 

"Habla" dijo distraído a través del aparato, pero prestó toda su atención cuando reconoció la voz de Kenshin. 

"Sano, habla Kenshin." 

"Hey Kenshin. ¿Dónde demonios de has metido? Hemos estado como locos llamándote, ¿para que diablos tienes un celular si no lo prendes? Vas a-" Sano no pudo continuar, porque Kenshin lo interrumpió diciendo: 

"Mira Sano, no tengo tiempo. Anda a mi departamento, en el armario de mi cuarto, justo detrás de mis ternos, está una espada antigua. Necesito que me la lleves al dojo Matsukawa. ¿Lo recuerdas? Fuimos allí una vez, cuando hubo una competencia con el dojo en el que trabajo. Ese que está cerca de la jefatura de policía. Tienes que estar allí antes de media hora. Sano, es urgente. Tienes que apurarte." Dijo Kenshin a través del teléfono. 

"Ya entendí. ¿Pero para que demonios quieres una espada? ¿Y por que tienes una en primer lugar?" 

"Sano, no hay tiempo. Tienes que apurarte." Dijo Kenshin y luego colgó. 

Sano se quedó mirando el aparato en su mano, intentando comprender para que miércoles quería Kenshin una espada. No pensaría usarla ¿no? Eso era descabellado... completamente absurdo. 

Megumi, entendió que el que hablaba era Kenshin. ¿Pero que tenía que ver una espada en todo esto? Por que ambos habían hablado de una, de eso estaba segura. Megumi se quedó mirando a Sano, esperando a que él le dijera que sucedía. Sin embargo, él solo estaba allí, como congelado. 

Pero solo por unos segundos pues luego se levantó de golpe, murmurando entre dientes las peores palabras que se sabía. 

Megumi lo miró sorprendida. Y más aún cuando él volteó hacia ella, le dio un rápido beso en los labios y se fue diciendo "Tengo que irme, Kenshin está en problemas, te veo luego." Megumi se quedó allí parada, debajo del árbol, sin entender nada... 'Arggg' pensó, '¡HOMBRES!'. 

Sano había entendido, que lo que Kenshin iba a hacer, era pelear. 'Mierda', pensó. 'en que problemas te has metido ahora Kenshin', pensó, mientras encendía su moto, para dirigirse al departamento de Kenshin lo más rápido posible. 

. 

. 

. 

~~~~~~~~ Dojo Matsukawa ~~~ 12:50 am ~~~~ 

Aoshi no apartaba la vista de Niiyama. Él y su hermana acababan de llegar al dojo, y ahora los tres (Kenshin, Kaoru y él), esperaban a que viniera su padre. La pelea debía comenzar a la 1 en punto, y conociendo a su padre, él no llegaría hasta que fuera la una. En el tiempo que quedaba, Aoshi estudiaba al hombre del cual su hermana se había enamorado. No le importaba que este se sintiera incómodo. Estaba dispuesto a averiguar si el hombre era digno o no de su imouto. 

Él nunca antes se había metido en la vida amorosa de su hermana. No es que la lista de enamorados fuera muy larga. Kaoru no era fácil de enamorar. En el colegio solía salir con algunos muchachos de vez en cuando, pero alguien a quien llamar 'enamorado', o 'novio', pues muy pocos. Había estado ese tal Enishi, y antes de él un chico llamado Soujirou, pero ninguno de los dos duró más que un par de meses. Y definitivamente no habían llegado más que a besos inocentes. Pero éste hombre, parado al lado de su hermanita, del otro lado del dojo, logró, no sólo sobrepasar la barrera de los besos y abrazos, sino que estuvo a punto de 'tener' a su Kaoru en todo el sentido de la palabra. La sola idea de ese hombre con su hermana hacía que él mismo quisiera separarle la cabeza de los hombros. 

Aoshi miró ahora a Kaoru. Alguien tendría que ser ciego para no notar la diferencia que había entre la forma de actuar de la chica con este hombre, que Kaoru con los otros sujetos. Aoshi tuvo que dejar escapar un suspiro. Era obvio que lo que existía entre ambos algo mas que un simple enamoramiento. Lo podía ver en la forma en que ella lo miraba, como si para ella, él fuera lo único que existiera. Y él la observaba de la misma manera, escuchando cada una de las palabras que ella le decía, siguiendo cada pequeño movimiento que ella hacía. 

Aoshi pensó desde cuando se conocerían. Según Kaoru, ellos se habían visto por primera vez ayer por la mañana. Pero por la manera en que ambos se comportaban, uno podía saber que la relación ya tenía años de duración. ¿Sería cierto aquello de las vidas pasadas? Se preguntó Aoshi. La lógica decía que no, que aquello era una estupidez. Pero que sucedería si era verdad. Que ocurriría si su hermana realmente se hubiera enamorado de un hombre hacía más de 100 años. Y que éste mismo hombre la hubiera estado buscando por toda ésta vida. Si por algún azar del destino esa historia era cierta, entonces ni siquiera su padre sería capaz de interponerse entre ellos. Mucho menos él. 

Volvió a mirar a Kenshin con detenimiento. Si su hermana y él lograban desarrollar la relación, entonces era más que posible que ambos terminaran juntos. ¿Su padre estaría dispuesto a aceptar a éste nuevo miembro en la familia? Aoshi no estaba seguro. Su padre no se había molestado nunca en las novias o amoríos que él tuviese, pero con su pequeña hijita era todo completamente diferente. Desde los catorce prácticamente la asediaba. Conocía a casi todas sus amigas, y sabía con quienes andaba y a quienes frecuentaba. Había sido sobreprotector. Siempre recordándole que no habrían 'ahous' en la familia. Pues bien. Ésta era la oportunidad de oro de Niiyama. Si él lograba demostrar a su padre que era bueno con la espada, entonces tendría al menos la 'posibilidad' de poder ser 'considerado' un 'candidato' a la mano de Kaoru... si eso era lo que Niiyama quería. 

Aoshi volvió a suspirar. Esperaba que todo saliera bien. No le agradaba mucho la idea de que un sujeto que apenas conocía a su hermana se la robara justo en frente de sus ojos. No. Para ser sincero la idea no le agradaba nada de nada. Y él ya se encargaría de vigilar cada uno de los movimientos de Niiyama, al menos hasta que cumpliera SUS estándares. Todo dependía de hoy, se dijo. 

. 

. 

. 

Kenshin asentía a lo que Kaoru le decía. Esperaba que todo saliera bien. Kaoru ya le había explicado que supuestamente ellos se habían conocido por el 'chat'. Ambos ya había acordado que chat, que días, cuánto tiempo por vez y con que frecuencia se habían conectado. Necesitaban los detalles si pensaban engañar a Sait... Hayashibara-SAN. -Se le hacía un poco difícil a Kenshin recordar el nuevo nombre, y más difícil aun era el ponerle el sufijo respectivo, pero si iba a tratar al padre de su Kaoru, tendría que hacerlo con el mayor respeto posible-. 

Kaoru estaba impaciente. El tiempo se acababa, y el idiota cabeza de gallina aun no llegaba. Kenshin le había dicho que él le tenía que traer su sakabatou, y aunque Kaoru no hubiera conocido aun al Sano de éste tiempo, ella estaba casi segura que aun conservaba ese terrible sentido de orientación. "Mou" murmuró fastidiada. Su padre podía llegar en cualquier momento. Y ella no quería ni pensar que sucedería si Kenshin peleaba con una espada con filo. 

Kenshin sonrió. Él también estaba un poco preocupado y por la misma razón que Kaoru. El sentido de orientación de Sano no era el mejor del mundo, pero él era el más rápido. Sin embargo si sus cálculos eran los correctos, a Sano le tomaría sólo unos quince minutos llegar a su departamento en su moto (justo la mitad de lo que le tomaría a Kenshin en su auto), si contaba que le tomase cinco minutos llegar hasta su departamento, buscar en el closet, sacar la espada y volver a la moto, entonces solo tendría 10 minutos restantes para llegar hasta el dojo Matsukawa. Kenshin estaba seguro de que él podría hacerlo. 

"Daijoubou, estoy seguro de que Sano está por llegar." Dijo Kenshin, conteniendo el impulso de acariciar el suave rostro de Kaoru. Pero era preferible no hacerlo, no con la forma en que Aoshi lo estaba mirando. Kenshin rió para sí mismo. Era extraña la manera de actuar del Cubo de Hielo. Ni siquiera tenía que hacer uso de sus habilidades para leer ki para saber que lo estaba analizando en todos los aspectos. Pero al menos él era un 'oponente' pasivo. Kenshin estaba seguro que no se interpondría físicamente entre ellos, pero eso no quería decir que estuviera del todo de acuerdo con la relación. Kaoru le había dicho que su hermano sabía la verdad, y que él los había ayudado para que Kenshin fuera liberado de la escuela militar, así que Kenshin estaba agradecido con él. Pero si seguía mirándolo de esa forma... Kenshin suspiró... ya hasta sentía frío. 

Segundos después todos en el dojo escucharon el sonido de una moto estacionarse. 

Sano entró en la habitación con un paquete largo y delgado bajo el brazo. Miró a todos lados. En un extremo estaba el Hombre de las Nieves de Misao, reconoció Sano, y del otro extremo estaba Kenshin con... WOW, Sano no sabía, pero ella era linda. La miró de pies a cabeza, sip, bastante linda confirmó, y por la forma en que Kenshin estaba parado a su lado, era obvio que había algo entre ellos. 

Sano se dirigió a la pareja, ignorando por completo a Aoshi, él cual tampoco le dio importancia a Sano. 

"Hey, 'mano. A ver si ahora te dignas a explicarme que demonios ocurre. Y ¿por qué diablos tienes tu una espada en tu depa'? ¿Estás loco?" Luego volteó hacia Kaoru, la miró descaradamente de pies a cabeza, sonrió, y preguntó "¿Y que hay de ti dulzura? No te había visto antes. Definitivamente te recordaría." 

Kaoru lo miró asombrada, y luego molesta... ¡¡¡Dulzura??? Como se le ocurría a ese idiota... bueno para nada... 

"Maa maa, Sano." Empezó diciendo Kenshin como siempre, pero el brillo en sus ojos cortó en seco cualquier otro comentario que Sano tuviera listo para decir. "Ella es Kaoru. Hayashibara Kaoru." Dijo poniendo énfasis en el apellido. Cuando notó que Sano parecía haber entendido que ella era la hermana de Aoshi, Kenshin agregó. "Mi novia." 

Sano estaba mirando entre Kaoru y Aoshi. '¿Hermanos?' '¿del cubo de hielo?' pensó. Como alguien tan linda podía compartir la sangre de alguien tan... tan... de alguien tan 'Aoshi'. Pero fueron las últimas palabras de Kenshin las que hicieron que su mandíbula tocara el suelo. ¿Había escuchado a Kenshin correctamente? 

Kaoru estaba en las nubes. No solo Kenshin había logrado callar al boca floja de Sano, sino que la había llamado su 'novia', ¿podía haber algo más bello que eso? Ohhh, Kaoru estaba feliz. Muy muy muy feliz, lamentablemente esa felicidad no duró mucho. 

"¿Novia? ¿Y según quien quisiera saber?" preguntó una voz fría y libre de emociones desde la entrada al dojo, mientras un intenso olor a cigarro llenaba el lugar. 

Todos voltearon hacia la puerta, y sí, allí estaba el lobo de Mibu, katana en mano, listo para hacer pagar al desgraciado que osó tocar a su pequeñita. 

Kenshin lo miró directamente a los ojos. Sin temor. Tenía que ganar. No importaba como pero tenía que hacerlo, pensó decidido. Con mucha calma desenvolvió la espada de la cubierta de tela, mientras Sano se miraba las manos, y se preguntaba en que momento Kenshin había cogido la espada. 

El brillo dorado en sus ojos pareció fundirse con el violeta, creando una extraña combinación de ambos tonos. Kenshin se dirigió a uno de los extremos del dojo, mientras que Hajime se paraba en el extremo contrario. 

Segundos después, ambas espadas chocaron. 

  
-------- Fin de Capítulo ------ 

  
Bien, ya tengo la segunda parte escrita, solo falta que sea revisada por mi amiga y editora Bela. Pero lamentablemente ella no me ha escrito y mis mails paran rebotándome (sniff). Pero si no logro comunicarme con ella hasta el viernes, publico la versión sin editar de todas maneras. Espero que éste capítulo les haya gustado, aunque debo admitir que realmente no ocurre gran cosa, sirve para explicar ciertos hechos acerca de las relaciones entre los personajes. En realidad, si es importante. 

Pues bien, NO SE OLVIDEN DE DEJARME UN REVIEW!!!! No les cuesta nada!!! Es solo hacer click en ese botoncito azul allá abajo… vamos no sean tímidos!!! 


	8. Duelo de Espadas (B)

_Hola a todos!!! Sé que me he demorado un montón más de lo planeado en poner éste capítulo. Pero es que a mi PC se le metió un virus horroroso y hasta ahora no puedo usarla. Es por eso que doy gracias al cielo de rodillas por que Sabrina (quien me ayuda a traducir éste fic a inglés) aun conservaba la versión en castellano. _

Gracias Sabrina!!! No sabes cuan agradecida estoy. Y bien… espero que les guste como va la pelea!!! 

**  
Capítulo 6B**

  
El Capitán de las Fuerzas Especiales, miembro del Servicio Secreto Japonés estaba asombrado. La técnica y habilidad del pelirrojo sobrepasaba cualquier idea que se hubiera formado de él con anterioridad. Era rápido y preciso. Si sus propios hombres no hubieran sido los que realizaron el trabajo de investigación, él podría jurar que el chico era un profesional con la espada. Al principio se había sentido decepcionado de que el muchacho usara una espada con el filo invertido, le parecía completamente ridículo y patético, no dejaría que un sujeto como ese se quedara con su hija. 

Lo miró una vez más, mientras se ponía en posición para realizar un Gatotsu Ishiki, de pronto tuvo la punzante sensación de haber hecho eso antes. Ignoró ese extraño sentimiento y se lanzó hacia delante, usando toda la fuerza de sus piernas a la vez que dirigía la punta de su espada japonesa hacia el cuello, pecho, hombro y cabeza del contrincante. 

Kenshin reconoció el Gatotsu al instante, tenía que admitir que contaba con una gran ventaja en ésta pelea. El conocer los ataques del enemigo era esencial en una batalla, y más aun cuando su técnica, el Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu se especializaba en reconocer y anticipar el movimiento del adversario. Kenshin se apresuró a bloquear el ataque del Lobo de Mibu, e inmediatamente contraatacó con su Ryu Kan Sen, empleando una increíble velocidad en la espada para dirigirla al cuello del Lobo, tratando de dejarlo inconsciente. 

Pero Hajime fue capaz de esquivar el ataque en el último momento. Estaba furioso, y al mismo tiempo delirante de felicidad. No había encontrado un oponente como éste en muchos años, no desde que estuvo en la academia de policía y entrenaba con su amigo de toda la vida Okita. Tal vez, solo tal vez, pensó, el chico podría cuidar de su pequeña después de todo. A fin de cuentas, un día su hija se iría por su cuenta, mejor que fuera con alguien que al menos podía protegerla. Pero eso era lo que él pensaba, no quería decir que se la iba a poner tan fácil al joven samurai. 

"No eres tan malo, ahou, pero necesitarás más que velocidad para vencerme." Dijo Hajime desdeñoso, sonriendo fríamente. 

"No pienso perder Hayashibara-san." Fue todo lo que contestó Kenshin, mientras se ponía en posición battou. 

Kenshin se disponía a atacar. Con el grito de "Kuzu Ryu Sen " utilizó toda la velocidad que tenía, lanzándose a los nueve puntos vitales del Lobo. 

Hajime no esperaba un ataque tan veloz. No había conocido a nadie que tuviera semejante velocidad y certeza. Pero él contaba con experiencia, pudo bloquear los dos primeros golpes con un poco de dificultad, los siguientes tres a duras penas pudo evitarlos, pero los cuatro restantes dieron de golpe en el objetivo. 

El Lobo cayó al suelo del dojo, no tenía heridas sangrantes, puesto que la espada de Kenshin no tenía filo, pero su chaqueta estaba hecha trizas. Hajime no se movió, estaba inconsciente, con los ojos cerrados. Y la batalla tenía ya a un ganador. 

Kenshin cayó sobre su rodilla. Él tampoco había salido invicto. Él si tenía varias cortadas, y su ropa se había hecho jirones en varias partes, las cuales se mancharon de sangre también. Apoyándose sobre su espada, Kenshin trataba de recuperar el aliento. Al realizar el último ataque tuvo que emplear una velocidad que no había usado en varios años. Levantó la cabeza y vio como a lo lejos, Aoshi y Kaoru rodeaban a su padre. 

El ex vagabundo sabía que el Lobo no tenía nada serio, y pocos segundos después vio como Kaoru se alejaba de su padre para ir corriendo hacia él, que estaba al otro lado del dojo. 

Kaoru estaba sorprendida. Recordaba claramente la pelea que se había desarrollado hacía años en su dojo durante la era Meiji. Y ahora podía comprender las palabras que su padre había pronunciado entonces, "el rurouni no era nada comparado con Battousai". Kenshin había peleado, desde el principio hasta el final con una habilidad y una concentración que Kaoru nunca antes había notado en él. Era realmente increíble, su velocidad era mucho mayor a la que había usado en el pasado, tal vez debido a que en ésta vida su cuerpo no estaba tan maltratado como en aquel entonces. 

Kaoru llego hasta Kenshin y se arrodilló a su lado. "Papá está bien. Aoshi-nii va a llevárselo a su departamento ahora." , luego, apartando delicadamente los rojizos cabellos que escondían el rostro del muchacho de su vista susurró: "¿Daijoubu Kenshin?" 

Kenshin sonrió. Ahora, todo estaba bien, pensó. Y la sonrisa que le devolvió Kaoru le indicaba que ella también lo creía. El joven samurai se levantó, con un suave movimiento de la mano envainó su espada, colocándola luego en su cintura, sujetándola entre el pantalón y la correa. Se sentía casi igual a como en ese entonces, pensó sonriendo. Luego miró a todos lados, preguntándose donde estaba Sano. Recordaba haberlo visto durante la pelea, totalmente asombrado por la velocidad y destreza de su amigo, pero ahora había desaparecido. 

Kaoru comprendió que era lo que Kenshin parecía buscar, y rodeando con su brazo la cintura de su samurai, susurró en su oído: "a penas terminó la pelea, lo mandé a buscar a un doctor, para papá, y para ti, no quiero que nada malo suceda." Dijo Kaoru, agregando antes de que Kenshin pudiera interrumpirla: "Sé que ambos están bien, pero aun así, no quiero tomar riesgos. Además, va por Megumi, para que nadie haga preguntas innecesarias." Terminó diciendo con una sonrisa. 

Kenshin asintió, e iba a contestar, cuando Sano entró en el dojo e inmediatamente se acercó a la pareja. 

"¡¡Sugoi!!" gritó. "Kenshin, eso fue increíble. Aunque no te hagas el loco, aun tienes mucho que explicarnos. ¿Pero estás bien?" añadió al ver las numerosas cortadas ensangrentadas de su amigo. 

"Estoy bien Sano." Contestó Kenshin sonriendo, al mismo tiempo que pasaba su brazo por la cintura de Kaoru y la atraía hacia sí. "Ahora todo está muy bien." 

Sano se disponía a hablar cuando la fría voz del Lobo de Mibu los interrumpió. 

"Será mejor que quites las manos de mi hija... Battousai." 

Kaoru levantó la mirada inmediatamente. ¿Había escuchado correctamente? ¿Su padre había llamado a Kenshin, Battousai? Volteó a ver a Kenshin dudosa, pero él tenía la mirada fija en el Lobo, que ahora estaba de pie, espada en mano y se acercaba lentamente hacia ellos. 

"Tal vez no me escuchaste la primera vez. ¡Quita tus manos de mi hija!" gritó Hajime. 

Kenshin soltó a Kaoru y la alejó de él, mientras que con la mano izquierda sujetaba nuevamente su espada, listo para desenvainarla si la situación lo requería. Con un movimiento de la cabeza indicó a Sano que se apartara del camino del Lobo. 

Sano no lo dudó, conocía la reputación de El Lobo de Mibu, y la mirada que él tenía ahora en los ojos no era muy alentadora. Sujetó con una mano el brazo de Kaoru y la hizo retroceder varios pasos para estar fuera del camino. 

El lobo sonrió. Le gustaba la mirada que Battousai tenía en éstos momentos. Si creía que lo había derrotado estaba muy equivocado. Rió para si mismo. Aquellos últimos golpes que había recibido casi lo dejan inconsciente. CASI. Lo que realmente le hizo perder el conocimiento fue la cantidad de imágenes que esos golpes despertaron en él. Imágenes de situaciones vividas anteriormente. En otra vida. Aun era todo confuso para él, pero tenía ciertas cosas perfectamente claras ahora. Como quien era éste muchacho. Oh, si, había querido tener una pelea contra Battousai, el verdadero Battousai, no un simple vagabundo. Y su deseo se había cumplido. Hayashibara Hajime se preparó para atacar, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo su hija se había puesto en medio. 

Hajime la miró furioso. Pero eso a Kaoru no le importaba. "Papá, ¿qué vas a hacer?" le preguntó decidida. 

Hajime suspiró. Conocía esa mirada. Era la misma mirada que tenía su madre. La misma mirada que decía "Puedes usar cualquier método, pero no vas a ganar porque yo tengo la razón y tu no." Hajime volvió a suspirar. Lanzó a su hija la mirada más helada y cruel que pudo, pero ella solo levantó una ceja indiferente. 

"Papá, querías pelear contra Kenshin y lo hiciste. Perdiste. ¿Por qué no lo aceptas? No puedes seguir con ese resentimiento infantil de 'ser el mejor' por Dios, ya pasaron más de 100 años. Entiendo lo de la pelea, pero ya se acabó. Papá: SE ACABÓ." Terminó diciendo Kaoru. 

Desde donde se encontraba Kenshin solo podía ver la espalda de Kaoru, pero aun así pudo sentir la helada mirada del Lobo dirigida hacía ella, y por un momento estuvo a punto de usar su famosa velocidad para cubrirla y alejarla del lobo, pero parecía que a ella él no le molestaba en lo absoluto. Kenshin soltó un suave oro, que nadie oyó, y lentamente se colocó al lado de Kaoru. "Amm, Kaoru... creo que realmente la pelea no ha terminado... técnicamente él aun puede seguir y bueno, eso quiere decir que..." pero Kenshin no terminó de explicar las razones por las que la pelea debía continuar. La mirada que tenía Kaoru era una que él conocía muy bien, era la mirada "Cállate o muere." Y él sabía que iba en serio. 

Kaoru no podía creerlo. Eso era simplemente absurdo. Ambos estaban comportándose como pequeños chiquillos y ella no iba a soportarlo. Miró a Kenshin incrédulamente, como si él acabara de decir que la Tierra era cuadrada o algo así. "¿Ahora empiezas tu?" preguntó, "No me empieces con que quieres el título del más fuerte Niiyama Kenshin" 

Kenshin empezó a negar con la cabeza desesperadamente. "No no no!!! Yo no quiero ser el más fuerte... Yo NO SOY el más fuerte. Kaoru, solo digo, que tu padre no ha perdido..." pero nuevamente no pudo terminar de decir lo que quería decir. 

"Así que ahora estás de su parte, ¿no? Y yo que me preocupo por tu salud. Bueno, " dijo Kaoru, levantando la cabeza desafiante y dirigiéndose a la salida, "por mi pueden seguir peleando hasta que ya no puedan más... yo me voy, tengo mejores cosas que hacer, y mejor lugares donde estar... se habrá visto, par de niños..." fue lo último que los cuatro hombres en la habitación escucharon antes de que ella azotara la puerta al irse. 

Kenshin estaba anonadado, y ahora ¿qué hacía? Estaba indeciso entre seguirla y disculparse (aun no estaba seguro de porque exactamente) o quedarse y terminar el asunto con el Lobo, lo cual probablemente disgustara aun más a Kaoru. Pero no tuvo que decidir, la carcajada que soltó el Lobo, fue suficiente para hacerle olvidar todo aquello. 

Si, Hayashibara Hajime, Capitán de las fuerzas etc, Lobo de Mibu, etc, etc, etc, estaba apoyándose sobre su espada literalmente partiéndose de risa. 

Kenshin lo miró por unos segundos, preguntándose si el mundo se había vuelto loco o algo... 

"Ohh, Battousai, va ser divertido, ¿no crees? Conociéndote a ti y a mi hija como los conozco, creo que es obvio que lo desee o no, vas a terminar estando en la familia." Dijo mientras guardaba su espada en la funda, y se acomodaba el uniforme. Luego, todo el humor que había en sus ojos desapareció por completo. Quedando solo una expresión seria, "Cuídala, porque si me entero que la haces sufrir, no habrá lugar en éste planeta para que te escondas, y no creas que entonces podrás derrotarme. Porque lo sabes, hoy no me has vencido. Si no fuera por esos recuerdos, tu ataque solo me hubiera derribado. Aunque debo admitir que fue un orgullo pelear contra ti. Eres un buen oponente." Dicho eso se fue tranquilamente. 

Aoshi miró a su padre partir. Estaba confuso, muchas cosas no tenían sentido ¿Battousai? Se preguntó. No importaba, quizá su padre había aceptado a Niiyama, pero él aun se encargaría de ver si era realmente digno de su hermana. Miró a Kenshin a los ojos, y supo que él había comprendido exactamente esto. Asintió con la cabeza, y se fue por donde su padre había salido segundos antes. 

Kenshin suspiró. Entendía los sentimientos de Aoshi perfectamente. Él también tenía una hermana. Sacudió la cabeza aliviado. Todo parecía estar bien ahora. Ya no había de que preocuparse. Solo tenía que reconciliarse con Kaoru, sonrió al pensarlo, ¿le compraría flores? ¿dulces? No, chocolates!! A Kaoru le encantaban los chocolates. Si, y después tal vez pudieran pasar tiempo juntos. Sacarla a pasear, volverla a besar... o ella besaba increíblemente bien. Ya estaba a punto de abrir la puerta, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja cuando una mano sujeto su polo por detrás. 

Sano lo tenía bien agarrado, y lo miraba interrogantemente. El pobre simplemente no entendía nada de nada. Y no iba a dejar salir a Kenshin sin que éste le diera una buena y detallada explicación de todo lo ocurrido, incluyendo donde había estado desde el día anterior, y ahora que lo pensaba, tal vez esas extrañas desapariciones suyas tenían que ver con esto también... 'o sí, Kenshin, amigo, tienes mucho que explicar'. Pensó. 

Kenshin suspiró, se disponía a abrir la boca para empezar cuando la puerta se abrió y entró una Megumi asustada, que cargaba un pequeño maletín de primero auxilios. 

Al ver el estado en que se encontraba Kenshin soltó un pequeño grito, para luego jalarlo hacia adentro, empujarlo al suelo y ponerse a limpiar y vendar heridas, mientras que entre 'oros' y 'ouchs' Kenshin comenzaba a explicar lo sucedido, una historia que empezaba más de 100 años atrás, y que quien sabe cuando terminaría... 

--- Fin de Capítulo ---- 

  
_Ojalá les haya gustado éste capítulo. El Epílogo ya lo tengo terminado, pero como no puedo usar mi compu, solo tengo la versión en inglés. No sé cuando tenga tiempo para traducirla, pero espero que sea pronto!!! _

No se olviden de presionar ese botoncito azul allí abajo y dejarme un review!!! No les cuesta nada!!! 


	9. Epilogo

Notas de la Autora: Y bien, aquí está el final de mi primer fanfic largo... BUAAA!!! No puedo creer que se haya acabado!!! Pero es cierto!! No sé si les gustará como acaba ésto, pero bueno, pues... espero que sí. 

Muchas gracias a todos los que han llegado hasta aquí!!! 

  


  
**

Epilogo: En tu corazón por siempre

**

  
Cuatro meses habían pasado desde que Kenshin y Kaoru se habían encontrado. La temperatura había descendido drásticamente desde aquellos días soleados de finales de primavera. Ahora el helado invierno se dejaba ver entre los copos de nieve que caían cada vez con más frecuencia en la fría ciudad de Tokio. 

Pero eso no era lo que los estudiantes reunidos en la cafetería tenían en mente. Los exámenes finales habían terminado aquella mañana, y cuatro amigos reía felices en un rincón del atestado lugar, alegres de que las clases hubieran por fin terminado y que la presión de los últimos días por fin se hubiera ido. 

"Maa maa, Misao, Sano no quiso decir eso." Dijo Kenshin, tratando de apaciguar a sus tres compañeros de mesa. Algo que usualmente no conseguía. 

"Pues entonces que deje de llamarme Comadreja, Niiyama. ¿Por que ése estúpido cabeza de gallina no puede entender que debe dejar de poner apodos a las chicas? Kaoru es una mapache, Megumi es un zorro, y yo una comadreja!!" gritó Misao indignada y furiosa. 

A pesar de haber estado gritando por los últimos cinco minutos (que era el tiempo que llevaban en la cafetería), nadie alrededor se inmutaba por el alboroto. Después de 4 meses de seguir la misma rutina, los otros comensales ya se habían habituado a los gritos provenientes de la mesa al lado de la ventana. Allí siempre sucedían cosas extrañas, y se reunía siempre el grupo más extraño también. 

Estaba el pelirrojo, muchos lo conocían por ser uno de los mejores litigantes de la facultad de leyes. En frente de él estaba sentada la pareja más dispareja que la Universidad de Tokio hubiera visto jamás. Megumi, estudiante de Medicina de octavo ciclo y su novio Sanoshiro, estudiante de Ingeniería Mecánica y jugador estrella del equipo de Fútbol Americano. A uno de los lados de la mesa, estaba sentada la miembro más joven del grupo Oniwabanshuu, Misao, la comadreja. Recién iba en el primer ciclo de la carrera de Comunicaciones, pero ya se rumoreaba que tenía un gran futuro. También era ella la encargada del periódico universitario, e iba a todas partes siguiendo a Aoshi, al cual no parecía molestarle su compañía. Se susurraba entre los pasillos de la Universidad que algo habían entre ellos, pero eso no había sido confirmado. Además éste era el último año de Hayashibara Aoshi, aunque muchos creían que lo seguirían viendo de vez en cuando, después de todo su hermana menor, Hayashibara Kaoru seguía estudiando allí. 

Y hablando de los hermanos Hayashibara, allí entraban ellos. Ambos eran bastante populares entre la población estudiantil. Aoshi era respetado y temido, frío y distante con todos, con la excepción de su hermana menor, a la cual trataba un poco sobre protectoramente, es especial en lo concerniente a Niiyama. La gente de la Universidad, no sabía con certeza cuando era que la relación había empezado entre Kenshin y Kaoru. Lo único que la gente recordaba era que un día Kenshin había ido a clases con varios vendajes, y parches. Unos decían que se había peleado con Aoshi, otros decían que con el padre de Kaoru. Nadie sabía con certeza lo que había ocurrido, pero de lo que estaban seguros era que desde aquel día, él era oficialmente conocido como el novio de Kaoru. Lo cual mucho chicos lamentaban, pues Kaoru era bastante cotizada entre los chicos de la universidad. Pero nadie se atrevía a insinuarse con Kaoru, no solo porque Kenshin los habría hecho añicos en un segundo, sino por lo que le sucedió al único pobre diablo que intentó sobrepasarse con Kaoru. 

Aquello si estaba confirmado, hubieron muchos testigos. Todo ocurrió cuando Kaoru terminaba una de sus clases de programación. Era medio día y los alumnos de una de las clases de leyes, es decir de la clase de Kenshin, habían ido a un juzgado a hacer practicas legales, además el hermano mayor de Kaoru no había asistido a la universidad tampoco, pues estaba atendiendo unos concursos estudiantiles en otra de las universidades de Tokio. Así que se podría decir que el pobre diablo creyó que podría tener una oportunidad con Kaoru. El había estado riendo con sus amigos de la facultad de Ciencias Industriales sobre como un sujeto como Niiyama no merecía tener a una chica como esa. 

Aprovechando que ella estaba 'desprotegida', cerró la clase en la cual aun estaba Kaoru con él adentro. Pues bien, no se sabe con exactitud que fue lo que él le dijo, pero muchas chicas dicen que empezó a decirle cosas como 'nena' y 'bebe' además de hacer gestos con las manos. Lo que si es un hecho es que el pobre diablo rompió dos computadoras, tres escritorios, y la puerta del salón con la serie de golpes que Kaoru le dio, además de terminar con tres costillas fracturadas, una pierna rota, y un ojo morado. ¿Mencioné antes que el pobre diablo era además capitán del equipo de atletismo? Pues el pobre no ha podido hacer ningún otro deporte hasta ahora, aunque ya no cojea tanto. No hubieron cargos de ningún tipo en contra de Kaoru, después de todo él fue quien intentó agredirla, y además estaba drogado, como demostró la prueba que la Universidad mandó realizar. 

Y eso no fue todo. Por que cuando Kenshin y Aoshi se enteraron de lo ocurrido, el pobre chico tuvo que correr con todo y muletas por todo el campo deportivo para escapar de un novio celoso y un hermano sobre protector. 

En cuanto a la relación entre Kenshin y Aoshi, pues, solo se sabe que Aoshi va a todas las reuniones a las que van Kenshin y Kaoru, y siempre va acompañado de Misao. Aunque él no ha asistido a las últimas dos o tres fiestas, al parecer ya ha admitido que Niiyama es un buen chico y lo ha aceptado como tal. Incluso se ha visto conversando a los dos tranquilamente, según las palabras de Misao: "Aoshi-sama sabe que Niiyama no tocaría ni un cabello de Kaoru-chan sin que ella lo consintiese. Y hay que ser realistas, si Kaoru quiere estar cerca de Niiyama, pues no hay nadie en éste planeta que pueda detenerla. Ni siquiera mi Aoshi-sama." Nadie sabe a que se refería Misao con eso de " **mi** Aoshi-sama", pero fue después de ese comentario que los rumores de que hay algo entre ellos empezaron. Nadie tenía dudas de que la comadreja estuviera loca por Aoshi Hayashibara, eso era obvio, pero el séquito de chicas que estaban locas por Aoshi se enfadaron, pues la dichosa frase salió escrita en la revista estudiantil. Muchas se acercaron a Aoshi a pedirle que refute el comentario, pero él no ha negado nada aun. Así que se puede decir que ambos son algo así como, 'la pareja no oficial de la Universidad', pues hay que agregar que a todos los eventos sociales a los que Aoshi ha asistido, siempre ha llevado a la pequeña comadreja como pareja. 

Kaoru se acercó a la mesa en la cual Misao y Sano intentaban estrangularse mutuamente, mientras que Megumi comía una ensalada tranquilamente y Kenshin solo negaba con la cabeza, pues sus intentos se evitar que la pelea comenzara no dieron resultado. Tal que esto último se debía a que cuando Kaoru entró en la habitación él dejó de jalar a Misao como lo había estado asiendo, y eso hizo que ella alcanzara a rodear sus dedos en el cuello de Sano. 

Kaoru rió ante la escena, no la sorprendía en lo absoluto, se adelantó un par de pasos a los de su hermano y se inclinó sobre Kenshin para darle un suave beso en los labios. Kenshin sonrió complacido, mientras quitaba su chaqueta de la silla de al lado para dejar que ella se sentara. 

Aoshi miró la mesa, su hermana y Niiyama estaban sentados a un lado, con sus espaldas a la ventana, justo en frente de ellos estaban Sano y Megumi. A otro de los lados estaba Misao, que tenía sus cosas apoyadas en la silla que estaba a su lado, mientras que ella trataba de ahorcar a Sano, el cual ya se estaba poniendo azul. En frente de Misao estaba una silla desocupada, en la cual él solía sentarse. Pero Aoshi pasó la silla de largo sin siquiera mirarla, y en cambio recogió las cosas de Misao para ocupar la silla que estaba a su lado, lo que ocasionó que Misao soltara Sano, Kenshin y Kaoru dejaran de mirarse como si fueran las dos únicas personas en el mundo, y que Megumi dejara de comer (Sano no prestó atención pues trataba de respirar). 

"A-Aoshi-sama..." susurró Misao con los ojos tan grandes como platillos de té. Nunca antes él se había sentado cerca de ella por iniciativa propia. Siempre era ella la que iba a él, era ella la que empezaba la conversación, era ella la que pedía ir con él a las fiestas, y era ella la que hacía todo, él solo asentía sin pronunciar ni una sola palabra. ¿Y ahora él, por su propia voluntad se sentaba a su lado? Misao simplemente no podía creerlo. 

"Misao, ¿podrías dejar de llamarme Aoshi-sama? Con Aoshi estaría bien." Dijo Aoshi mientras acomodaba los cuadernos y chaquetas a un lado. 

"Pe-pero Aoshi-sama... tu-tu eres el jefe de los Oniwabanshu, se supone que..." empezó diciendo Misao, pero Aoshi la interrumpió antes de que terminara. 

"Ya no soy más el líder Misao, éste es mi último día en la Universidad..." comenzó diciendo Aoshi, pero luego vio la triste mirada en los ojos de Misao, "... pero seguiremos viéndonos, no lo dudes." 

Misao estaba a punto de saltar de alegría, no era una confesión de amor eterno, pero por algo se empezaba, además ella no era el tipo de personas que se rendía fácilmente. Y antes de que ella pudiera responder algo, Aoshi había vuelto a hablar. 

"Quería preguntarte si querías ir conmigo a la ceremonia de graduación." Dijo él, mirándola a los ojos. El silencio en la mesa era absoluto, incluso Sano estaba callado mirando de uno a otro sin poder creer lo que escuchaba. En realidad toda la cafetería estaba callada desde que se dieron cuenta que el constante ajetreo de la mesa especial había terminado, todos habían volteado a ver que ocurría, y ahora todos esperaban escuchar la respuesta de Misao. Nadie de último año había invitado a alguien de primero nunca antes. Y si algo confirmaba que existía algo entre ellos, pues esto era. 

"Ha-Hai Aoshi-sam... digo, Hai Aoshi." Contestó Misao sonrojada, pero con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. 

Aoshi asintió. Y luego miró a su alrededor, todos lo estaban mirando, y eso era algo que no le agradaba. El silencio era absoluto, nadie se movía ni hablaba. Hasta que un grito hizo a todos estremecerse. 

"¡¡¡SUGOI!!! Ya era hora Aoshi!!!" gritó Sano, sin importarle en hecho de que casi causa un ataque cardíaco a media cafetería. Pero inmediatamente después Kaoru se unió a grito con una exclamación de "Tal vez deba ir a la ceremonia, después de todo no puedo dejar que mi amiga Misao salga con un chico de último año sin supervisión, no vaya a ser que él se sobrepase con ella o algo..." dijo alegre. Kenshin empezó a reír, mientras Misao estaba lista para competir por el puesto de "la mujer más roja del año", y Megumi soltaba su "Hohohohoho, creo que es hora de hablar de ciertas cosas Comadreja, y no olviden usar siempre protección, es el mismo consejo que le doy a Kaoru cada vez que sale con Ken-san" 

Ese último comentario hizo que Kaoru y Kenshin dejaran de reír quedando más blancos que un papel, Kenshin volteó lentamente la cabeza para ver a Aoshi y se encontró con los ojos más fríos que jamás hubiera podido soñar, al mismo tiempo que Kaoru, empezaba a negar con la cabeza desesperadamente. A lo que Misao y Sano se empezaban a partir de risa en sus asientos. 

En unos segundos la persecución empezó, aunque nadie estaba seguro de si Aoshi estaba tratando de matar a Kenshin, o si era Kaoru la que trataba de ahorcar a Megumi, mientras que Sano volvía a comentar algo acerca de comadrejas locas y tanukis dementes, que hacía que Misao le saltara encima otra vez. 

Lo cierto era que la cafetería volvió a la normalidad, y a nadie le sorprendía en absoluto en que esa mesa se encontraran tal vez los mejores amigos del mundo. 

  
---------- 

Navidad había llegado, la suave y blanca nieve cubría la ciudad de Kioto. Era temprano por la mañana del día 25 de diciembre, y el auto en que viajaban Kenshin y Kaoru se estacionó suavemente frente a una típica casa japonesa, que tenía adornos navideños en la entrada. 

Kenshin apagó el motor y volteó hacia el asiento de al lado, donde una pálida Kaoru trataba de sonreírle. Kenshin devolvió la sonrisa, mientras que cubría con una de sus manos la mano de su novia. 

"Daijoubu, todo va a salir bien." Le susurró Kenshin afectuosamente, al mismo tiempo que con su mano libre apartaba unos cuantos cabellos que se habían soltado de la cola de Kaoru. 

Kaoru asintió, aunque sentía un agujero en el estómago. Respiró hondo, y abrió la puerta del vehículo, dejando entrar el frío aire invernal. 

Ambos salieron a la calle y se acercaron a la casa. Kenshin tocó el timbre, y a los pocos segundos la puerta se abría, dejando ver a una mujer adulta, de unos 25 o 26 años. Su cabello estaba sujeto en una cola en la base de la nuca, y ojos oscuros que brillaron al reconocer a su pequeño hermano. 

"¡Kenshin!" exclamó Tomoe feliz de saber que después de todo pasarían Navidad juntos. "Pudiste venir, me alegra tanto." Dijo y luego vio a la jovencita que estaba parada detrás de él, "Y tú debes ser Kaoru, ¿no es así? Kenshin no ha hablado de otra cosa desde que comenzó las clases." Dijo sonriéndole mientras se acercaba a Kaoru y ambas se abrazaban alegremente. 

Al poco tiempo todos estaban sentados en la sala, Kaoru ya había sido presentada a Akira, el esposo de Tomoe, y también había conocido a sus dos hijitos, Akito y Tomoyo, un niño y una niña. 

A pesar de que Kaoru estaba sumamente nerviosa de conocer a Tomoe, solo le tomó un par de minutos de estar con ella para que se convirtieran en las mejores amigas. Ambas era diferentes en muchos aspectos, pero eso no importaba. 

A Tomoe también le agradaba Kaoru. Desde que su hermano la había llamado hace como cuatro meses atrás, para contarle que tenía novia, ella se había estado preguntando como sería ella. Y ahora que la tenía en frente suyo, estaba contenta de saber que ella parecía entender lo que pasaba por la cabeza de su terco hermano. Algo que siempre había sido un misterio para ella. Normalmente ella dejaba que él hablara, y trataba de ayudarlo, aunque muchas veces no entendía los problemas que él parecía tener, o la razón por la que él andaba deprimido. Pero eso parecía estar atrás. Ni un ciego se perdería de la forma en que los ojos de Kenshin se iluminaban cada vez que miraba a su joven novia, o la forma tierna en que decía su nombre, o cuántas veces había hablado de ella por teléfono cuando conversaba con Tomoe. 

Y Tomoe sabía que era al revés también, Kaoru parecía encantada con Kenshin. Y Tomoe se encargó de hacer sentir cómoda a su joven invitada. Lo cual no le costó demasiado tiempo. 

Poco después toda la familia estaba sentada en la mesa listos para tomar el desayuno navideño. Kaoru se sentó al lado de Kenshin, y él no tardó en sujetar una de sus delgadas manos entre las suyas, mientras susurraba a su oído: "¿Ya vez que el único que va a sufrir con la familia soy yo? Tomoe te adora." 

Kaoru rió suavemente, "Maa, amor, no estás molesto aún por la pequeña broma que hizo papá ayer ¿no?" 

Kenshin enarcó las cejas fingiendo disgusto: "¿Broma? Kaoru tu padre casi me mata ayer, ¿como se le ocurrió encerrarme en el congelador?" 

Kaoru volvió a reír divertida, "Vamos Kenshin, olvídalo ya, además ¿quién te manda a meterte dentro del congelador?" 

"Oroo, tu padre me dijo que sacará la carne, y estaba al fondo, como no llegaba y no tenía ninguna forma de alcanzarla, tuve que saltar dentro, no creí que Saitoh se atreviera a cerrar la puerta... ¡y le puso llave!" 

Kaoru esta vez empezó a reír sin poder contenerse, "Debiste ver la cara de mamá cuando abrió la máquina y te encontró adentro. Mou, créeme, papá no se libró de esa tan fácilmente. Mamá se las arregló para perder la llave del cuarto de espadas de papá, y no te imaginas lo que eso significa para él. A mamá le agradas, no lo dudes." Terminó diciendo Kaoru, al mismo tiempo que Tomoe ponía un gran pedazo de pastel de ciruelas en frente de ella. 

Kenshin apretó la mano de Kaoru más fuerte para llamar su atención, porque Kaoru no dejaba de ver el pastel, con ojos llenos de hambre. "¿Vamos al parque después de comer? Por estas fiestas hay concursos para hacer formas de hielo, aun deben estar allí." Dijo Kenshin agradeciendo con los ojos a su hermana cuando puso en frente suyo su porción de pastel. 

Kaoru volteó, lo besó en la mejilla rápidamente y le sonrió. Eso era todo lo que Kenshin necesitaba. Dejó ir de su mano para que ella pudiera comer. Pero la sonrisa que tenía no dejó su rostro, ni ese día, ni los días que siguieron después de ese.   


  
--- Owari, The End, El fin ---- SNIFF!!! 

Aquí acabo amigos!! Espero que me dejen un review!!! Ya estoy empezando mi siguiente fanfic. Si es que quieren saberlo se tratará del pasado de Kenshin. ¡¡¡K&K4EVER!!! 


End file.
